Devius Virtual Runescape - Sao Vol 1 El Beta
by Gerarz
Summary: al terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de Sao me quedo la idea en la cabeza de "¿cómo sería ese juego (Runescape) si pudiera entrar en él?" La duda me consumió por algunos días, pero decidido a dar vida a mis ideas abrí mi laptop y comencé a dejar salir mis pensamientos. Espero este escrito llene todas las expectativas que tienes de aquel lugar a donde todos deseamos llegar…
1. Capitulo 1 Devius Virtual

**EL BETA**

**PRIMER TIEMPO | VARROCK**

**Legalidades:** Novela ligera basada en Sword art online de (Reki Kawahara), la idea principal así como los personajes son de mi autoría, esta es una obra para fan de runescape (Jagex Ltd) y SAO. Disfrútala.

_(Alguno de los personajes y lugares son de propiedad ajena a mí, si esta obra afecta en algo las creaciones de sus respectivos dueños, no duden en comunicarse con migo y se tomaran los correctivos)_

**Obra escrita totalmente por: **

Genaro Enrique Escobar González.

Panamá, República de Panamá Abril 2014.

**Publicada bajo editorial:** (Panamá) Golden castile ® - Publicación gratuita.

**Correo:** Goldencastile **Teléfono:** (507) 62412952

**Del autor:** al terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de Sao me quedo la idea en la cabeza de "¿cómo sería ese juego (Runescape) si pudiera entrar en él?" La duda me consumió por algunos días, pero decidido a dar vida a mis ideas abrí mi laptop y comencé a dejar salir mis pensamientos. Espero este escrito llene todas las expectativas que tienes de aquel lugar a donde todos deseamos llegar…

Agradezco la ayuda brindada por todos los compañeros de juego y los miembros de las páginas de Runescape, en especial a mis amigos del clan Dioses de la guerra, un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Gracias por la ayuda y espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.

Dedicado a mi ángel "Siempre en mi mente"

**Genaro Escobar González **

* * *

**Introducción:**

Entre en mi nueva casa, estaba emocionado por mirar cada rincón de aquel cuarto de ventanas lúgubres y cortinas cerradas, una llave con mi nombre en la mano. me deje caer en un sillón azul que era todo lo que estaba en la sala sin más aparatos que un viejo televisor de plasma, una tecnología obsoleta pero aun buena para jugar, desempaque mi equipo, una computadora de escritorio y algunos discos de los clásicos de las consolas de hace quince años atrás.

Saque mi computadora portátil y emule un disco sobre la pantalla.

Así comenzó mi vida en aquel lugar, sin siquiera cocinar, sin mirar la alcoba, sentado en el sillón de la sala me pase el resto de la tarde, me dormí allí mismo luego de pasarme la campaña de mi juego favorito.

A la mañana siguiente atravesé la plaza central del área bancaria, mirando una flechita holográfica que salía de mi celular indicando el camino, entre por una puerta cristalina de tenue color dorado, mirando a todos lados para cerciorarme que estaba en el edificio adecuado. La flechita todavía sobre mi mano resaltaba "GCnet Int".

- ¡Oye, holas! - una cara redondeada desbordaba una sonrisa, enmarcada en cabello castaño se acerco a mí, tropezó y luego de evitar chocar con uno de los empleados que Salían del elevador se quedo parada frente a mí. Sus ojos chocolates estaban tras unas gafas delgadas de armazón negro.

- ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? -

- bien, algo diferente a lo que esperaba, no sabía que estaban en la área central - dije mientras miraba los adornos que se sostenían en el aire por algún truco o ilusión, un pescado redondeado atravesó rápidamente el lobby sobre lo que parecía agua suspendida en el aire.

Era la primera oportunidad que tenia para salir a delante, muchas cosas pasaron en aquellos meses, muchas veces atravesé el lobby y subí al piso treinta y siente, mucha veces entre al salón de servidores que abarcaba todo los pisos desde el treinta hasta el cuarenta.

Jugando como siempre, descansando, hiendo a la universidad… Pasando los días de la mejor manera que podía, llego a mí un corre, un aviso de Jagex.

"Señor Eduardo G. Reinz, usted ha sido seleccionado como jugador beta de nuestro nuevo juego Fulldrive **Devius Virtual**, espere el equipo de conexión dentro de unos días junto con el contrato de Beta"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

* * *

**Volumen 1| Capitulo 1**

**1. Devius Virtual (Server LATAN)**

**Viernes 15 de julio de 2030 7:11 AM**

- ¡conexión! - dije sin pensarlo.

Mi cuerpo entumecido se quedo en esta realidad y ante mis ojos se abrió el primer mundo occidental para Amusphere°

Plaza de Avarrocka (primer día de Beta de Devius Virtual)

La sensación de que la realidad me había abandonado se fue disipando en mi mente mientras daba mi primer paso como Beta Tester(1).

A mi lado unas puertas de madera de unos cuatro metros de altura por dos de ancho delimitaban el mundo exterior de aquel sitio sin igual, empedrados de ladrillo rocosos adornaban el suelo y creaban la insignia de Varrock, frente a mí una fuente de armoniosa agua celeste corría sin prisa ni final, un arrullo tan claro que ni la tecnología de doce canales podría mejorar. El crear los sonidos con tu Mente… ¡no! El crear este mundo con tu propia mente le daba un toque de realismo inigualable. Di otro paso y antes de darme cuenta estaba corriendo.

El pasillo fuera del domo principal estaba adornado con setos de flores y estatuas de caballeros, largas horas de estudio me recordaban el nombre de cada uno de los personajes representados:

Sir Vant el valiente, caballero de Falador, el rey, la Reyna, sus magos…. Nombres fluían rápido mientras recordaba cada cosa.

Al llegar al final del pasillo mis músculos seguían ligeros y frescos, pero una imagen me dejo sin aliento.

Las murallas de cientos de metros se veían al fondo del escenario, estábamos en la parte alta del tele trasportador, frente a mí se presentaba Varrock como nunca antes lo hubieran imaginados.

Techos de color cobrizo lo cubrían todos, callejuelas serpenteaban entre las casas de los Npcs (2), Mercaderes y guías.

Bajando por la escalera note la cantidad de Betas que entraban conmigo, las cuatro puertas del tele trasportador estaban repletas de jugadores. Era momento para comenzar a jugar.

De pronto el terror se apodero de mi corazón una sensación en el aire me dijo que estaba por suceder algo.

- Aviso, la introducción a Devius Virtual, comenzara - dijo una voz femenina dentro de mi mente.

Todo empezó a resonar, una campana solitaria cantaba en la lejanía, habíamos sido muteados (3) y el sistema apago todo sonido ambiental, era el silencio absoluto.

El recuerdo del incidente SAO (4) regreso a mi mente y era seguro que a la mayoría de los presentes también se les cruzo eso por sus cabezas.

- calma - dijo una voz profunda y tranquilizante- pueden desconectarse cuando quieran, no teman… Escúchenme - todos se miraron al sentir que compartían la misma expresión de horror, Los extrañados jugadores habían abierto el menú, Respirando tranquilos después de ver el botón rojo centellante aun en su lugar, etiquetado como "Desconexión".

- Bienvenidos al servidor LATAN…. Bienvenidos a Devius Virtual… - la piel se me erizó (eso hubiera sucedido si esa respuesta corpórea estuviera programada)

- todos ustedes están aquí para probar el servidor un mes antes que el resto de Latinoamérica, cinco mil personas, cinco mil caballeros, magos, guerreros, skillers (5) esta será su máxima aventura, disfruten…. - todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando un poco mas mientras que parecía que la voz tomaba aire - la única regla será : La persona que domine el castillo del norte se podrá quedar con todo lo que obtenga en el Beta - el silencio domino de nuevo y después de eso el sonido de las calles regreso de golpe.

Mis pies empezaron a bajar la escalera a toda velocidad, saltando los peldaños me uní a la multitud que se aglomeraba alrededor de los NPCs.

Una señal rápida con el dedo y el menú de ítems del mercader estuvieron a la vista, busque armas y provisiones, pero aquel mercader se quedo mirando a todos los que forcejeaban por comparar y luego hablo

- lo siento caballeros… se me ha agotado todo. - con las manos vacías mire al mercader más cercano y corrí hacia él.

Me apresure a obtener un arma pero al llegar al mostrador no quedaba ninguna, era necesario esperar para que reaparecieran los ítems, intente con arcos y comida y todo fue en vano, éramos cinco mil soldados y parece que solo habían armas y comida para mil.

- será este el primer reto - dijo un voz a mi lado.

Un chico de cabellos cobrizos y mirada triste revisaba las sobras de la multitud a la luz de una sonrisa irreal de aquel NPC herrero. Su cara larga y ojos claros le daban la apariencia de un ser divino, seguro seria confundido en el futuro con algún NPC o elfo "aunque solo existiera la raza humana en Devius".

- puede que sí, lo mejor será crear o conseguir nuestras cosas - di la vuelta y le deje parado frente al puesto de armas, algo en su mirada me molestaba, era demasiado tranquila, como si supiera algo que nosotros no.

Caminando hacia las murallas después de veinte minutos intente salir de la ciudad, pero justo bajo la muralla, al final del pasillo de salida el NPC guardia me detuvo.

- solo puedes salir del castillo si estas debidamente armado -Dijo el Npc, mis ruegos no lo convencería así que desistí antes de intentarlo, mis intentos infructuosos por salir escalando y otras maneras dieron como resultado lo mismo, debía encontrar la manera de armarme para comenzar mi aventura, pero que podría hacer si todo ya fue acaparado. Aunque cargaba conmigo una espada de acero y un escudo de novato no era suficiente, necesitaba una armadura también.

Me deslice entre las calles en busca de algún lugar donde practicar cualquier cosa.

Aquella mañana me pase recolectando monedas de los bolcillos de los Npc, revisando Quest (6) y demás Pero al llegar la noche ya estaba cansado y aburrido, junto a mí un grupo me seguía de lejos, seguro algunos novatos que no entendían ni como era el Rol.

Sentado en la penumbra me disponía a desconectarme y esperar que el próximo día fuera mejor, mire al cielo donde una luna gigantesca de color celeste cielo resplandecía. Empezando a recordar el mundo real… Mi madre debe estar en casa y mis hermanos también, hacia poco que vivía solo.

Mi mano abrió con un rápido movimiento la ventana de opciones: inventario, armadura, configuración…. Así poco a poco deslice mí dedo creando un zumbido leve y similar a una ráfaga de viento.

- ¡este es! - Dije y apreté el botón de salida.

- no lo hagas - dijo el chico de ojos calmados, me sostuvo un segundo y luego de eso la realidad apareció ante mí.

Extrañado intente conectarme de una vez pero el servidor estaba saturado de intentos de conexión y me ponía en una lista de espera de dos mil usuarios.

Me levante de la cama, saliendo del letargo y la emoción me puse de pie, camine hacia la cocina.

Un poco de agua y estaría mejor, soñoliento me tire en el sillón al recordar que a las diez darían un programa que acostumbraba.

Mi celular que estaba cargando sobre la mesa vibro se ilumino dejando ver una cifra gigantesca de notificaciones.

Tomando en mi mano aquel aparato cristalino de no más de cinco milímetros de grosor lo mire y este al reconocerme me mostro las notificaciones de llamada.

NO TE DESCONECTES. NO INTENTES SALIR, EL SISTEMA TE ENCARCELARA, CUIDADO, ¿TE SALISTES…?

Entre otras cosa similares resaltaban en la pantalla.

2.** Encarcelado**

- Mira si conectas esto a la fuente de esta manera logras que funcione aun mejor… - mire amablemente al amigo que estaba dando opiniones con mi Amusphere en mano, quitándoselo lo regrese a su caja.

- no gracias, deseo salir de Dev con mi cerebro igual que cuando me conecte… no quiero ninguna "Mejora" -

- … - mi amigo y compañero de universidad se sintió insultado y dándose la vuelta regreso leer su libro "Historia de de la computación: La época de los Gigasbites"

Sobre la cama estaban todos los aparatos que debía conectar a mi computadora, tarjetas de expansión, paquetes de aceleración y por supuesto la nueva creación de Jagex "Devius Virtual" mejor conocido en las redes como DV o Dev, en un empaque de aluminio tallado con las letras resaltadas "Beta Tester". Después de un año y medio de navegar en foros, comentar y tener fe logre hacerme con uno de los cinco mil boletos de beta del Dev. Por desgracia solo podía entrar uno del grupo de testers que formamos. Alrededor de mi, mis amigos esperaban entusiasmados que me probara el Amusphere, yo solo pensaba que era demasiado injusto que de los diez compañeros solo yo pudiera entrar.

En mi habitación los cinco amigos que lograron llegar a mi casa me miraban atentos, casi ni parpadeaban.

Luego de mi primera hora de conexión dentro de un mundo full Vr me di cuenta que estos mundos estaban demasiado distanciados. El sistema de aceleración hacia que una hora fuera un tres horas del juego, el cansancio mental los primeros días era lo más extraño que hubiera experimentado. Pero para el día de beta estaba ya acostumbrado y entusiasmado.

Pero siempre recordare esa primera vez conectándome a la realidad virtual.

Acostado sobre la cama me dispuse a decir el comando de conexión, mire por última vez a mis amigos y cerré los ojos.

- muchachos, hasta luego… "Conexión" - dije casi sin ganas.

La prueba duro una hora y media en el mundo real, para mi fueron cinco. Un cuarto vacio resplandecía en luces de laboratorio, era el nuevo drive de Valve "portal Vr (7)" uno de los mas recomendados juegos para novatos del la realidad virtual completa.

El juego termino… desperté en el silencio de mi casa, la cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía que debían dolerme el cuerpo por un montón de caídas pero eso no sucedía. Al contrario me sentía descansado… saliendo de la habitación oscura donde estaba note la ausencia de todos. Atravesé la puerta y llegue al baño, sacudiéndome la sensación de la cabeza me asome al espejo, mi cabello caía hasta mi nariz formando picos y mis ojos negros lucían algo cansados, me encogí al sentir una ráfaga de aire frio, no tenía mi camiseta. En mi pecho desnudo había unas palabras. "descuida luego me las pagaras, Disfruta de el full drive, espero te duela la cabeza… mentira, me comí lo del refrigerador.

- queee!... - estaba lleno de escritos garabatos y dibujos extraños, jure jamás invitarlo cuando fuera a conectarme.

Una sonrisa se me escapo.

- de que te ríes - el prisionero a mi lado se levanto de la penumbra y se acerco a mí, portaba ropas blancas y cinturones de cuero sobre si, su rostro alargado y los anteojos redondos que se había puesto en su avatar le daban el aspecto de un mago.

- nada… Nize, solo recordaba mi primer full drive - el mago tomando los barrotes de la cárcel saco la cabeza y miro al fondo del corredor, las luces bailarinas de las flamas nos decían que aquella al fondo era la salida, una ráfaga de brisa entro golpeándome la cara con un hedor a cloacas.

- desearía no se hubieran esforzado tanto en crear estos olores - nize se sonrió y metiendo la cabeza y me enseño dos dedos.

Sobre la cabeza del único guardia del calabozo estaba un mensaje de sistema con una cuenta atrás, faltaban dos días para que nos liberaran.

Quinientos jugadores online en los calabozos… una tontería que jagex nos haya castigado así por desconexión.

Pero… Sabíamos que debíamos quedarnos mínimo un día (8 horas) el primer día, pero no podíamos salir de la ciudad. El aburrimiento me orillo a desconectarme… ahora pagando mi imprudencia debía esperar más tiempo en la celda.

Un prisionero del al lado estaba practicando hechizos. El otro golpeaba el aire mientras hacía ruiditos como gritos ahogados.

Nize continuaba intentando elevar algo con su poder de levitación, Solo yo planeaba un escape.

Un giro, otro y otro más, sintiendo cada tope y cada clic. Estaba a punto de abrir la cerradura.

El primer día de conexión estuve practicando "Robo" habilidad que te permite tomar cosas y también abrir cosas. Al nivel diez me dieron unas ganzúas, tenía un día trabajando con la misma cerradura, sin éxito alguno.

Dándole un giro más a la cerradura la ganzúa se doblo mientras hacia un ruidito cristalino metálico.

- se rompió - dijeron todos a la vez. Yo baje la cabeza ya desesperado.

- espera no quites las manos, creo que esto funcionara- Nize se acerco y puso sus manos en mi dirección, la ganzúa que estaba rota se enderezo y yo intente una vez más. Se suponía que debía haberse desaparecido en una lluvia de polígonos pero no fue así. Un giro más y la cerradura sonó, En un hermoso clic seguido de la puerta abriéndose.

La ganzúa desapareció al fin y un mensaje de nuevo nivel apareció.

Calmando al grupo empezamos a salir del calabozo. El guardia seria nuestro primer reto.

Despertado por el destello del ítem destruyéndose se sacudió el sueño y tomo su hacha.

"Guardián del calabozo" se dibujo su nombre sobre su cabeza, era diez niveles mayor que nosotros y tres barras de vida sobre su cabeza resplandecieron. De unos cinco metros de altura y vestido de armadura de cuero y un casco de metal con cuernos.

Sacudí mi mano a un lado con la palma abierta, el comando de señas con las manos recibió la orden, una espada de acero apareció, junto al escudo de novato. La multitud del calabozo empezó a darnos alientos, unos apostaban a favor pero la mayoría en contra, seguro después de dos días en el calabozo una pelea real era lo mejor que podrían ver, para la mayoría era lo primero que verían de acción real.

El caballero mi lado apretó su espada de dos manos e hiso aquel sonido de ataque que estuvo practicando en la celda.

Nize se puso de tras de nosotros y extendiendo las manos lanzo un hechizo débil de protección.

Un icono amarillo como una copa apareció junto a mi barra de Vida.

El guardián emprendió la carga con hacha en mano, ahora sus abiertos ojos rojos eran todo en mi mente, mi corazón acelerado, deje de respirar y comencé a correr contra el soldado. "No importan los niveles" me dije a mi mismo en la carrera.

El metal resonó junto a los gritos del calabozo, su hacha se estrello con la espada del caballero a dos manos y con mi escudo, la barra de HP de ambos bajo considerablemente a pesar de la protección y que no nos golpeo directamente.

Nize se apresuro a lanzar un hechizo de curación en tanto esquivamos su segundo ataque, girando su hacha en el aire gritaba a todo pulmón. Su tercer ataque era lanzar el hacha que estaba atada con cadenas a su mano contra nosotros.

- oye, tiene tres ataques debemos hacer que haga el ultimo para desarmarlo - el caballero a dos manos asintió y se acerco al guardián mientras este comenzaba la secuencia de nuevo. Una estocada rápida con la espada seguida de un giro de muñeca para activar el "Giro de corte" si hubieran mas criaturas cerca les hubiera dado también, el guardián alzo su hacha y la empezó a girar de nuevo, retrocediendo el caballero al verse en desventaja al no poder acercarse se Paro a mi lado, su barra de hp había bajado solo por estar cerca del monstruo.

- es momento - el guardián lanzo su hacha contra el caballero, pasando a milímetros de su cuerpo pero llevándose el noventa por ciento de su HP.

Corrí hacia el caballero y golpeé la cadena con una estocada normal, la cadena resonó y salió de trayectoria.

Nize utilizo su poder para congelar el arma del guardián en el piso. Era nuestra oportunidad.

Gastando su runa de curación el caballero se levanto y corrió con migo hacia el guardián, cortamos su piel a la vez y después de un combo completo de giros y cuchilladas esperamos juntos el Delay de un segundo. La criatura grito, le quedaban dos barras de las tres.

- CUIDADO - dijo el caballero al ver lo que sucedía, el guardián jalaría la cadena y no importando que fuera un golpe directo podía dañarnos. Nos quitamos de la trayectoria pero Nize intentaba mantenerla congelada. El guardián tenso la cadena y sus ojos centellaron.

Halo la cadena con todas sus fuerzas y alcanzo a Nize quien intentaba mantenerla congelada.

Cayendo a piso se quejo un segundo y un letrero sobre el apareció "Arrestado" se quedo tendido en el suelo como muerto.

Ya sin mago que nos curara estábamos en desventajada. La multitud tras los barrotes gritaba y silbaba.

Una vez más giro su hacha y la lanzo, no nos alcanzo, corriendo el caballero atrapo la cadena con su espada, enterrándola con toda sus fuerzas a través de uno de los eslabones Puso todo su Peso sobre ella para mantenerla quieta.

Yo corrí contra el guardián, tomando las espada Pude soltar toda mi furia contra él, un corte vertical otro en diagonal, me agache para esquivar su puño, un salto en giro para activar el combo de tres hits "baile de golpes", extrañado que sistema moviera mi cuerpo de esa manera al activar los combos retrocedí mientras esquivaba el hacha que había sido arrebatada de la captura del caballero.

Golpeo el suelo con su arma de nuevo y esta vez no atacamos todas nuestras habilidades estaban desgastadas, con tan solo cinco niveles éramos bastante novatos como para sostener una lucha por mucho tiempo.

El guardián arremetió contra nosotros, su yelmo de metal adornado de cuernos nos recordaron a un animal salvaje, sus ojos rojos reforzaban la ilusión. Esquivándolo saltamos a un lado, el guardián giro con el mismo impulso y me golpeo de lleno con su hacha. Mi escudo se rompió y mi Hp cayó estrepitosamente.

Usando la runa de curación a tiempo logre restaurarme pero no tendrían otra de esas si no hasta que subiera nivel.

Sin respetar ningún Delay el guardián ataco de nuevo, sin escudo y con una espada retrocedía desviando el hacha. Aprovechando este agro (8) del "Monstruo" el caballero empezó a darle daño en sus espaldas, fueron cuatro hits fuertes antes de que el guardián se enojara y diera la vuelta.

Lanzo un grito al aire, sus ojos rojos resplandecieron y dejo caer su hacha al suelo.

Era el momento del cambio, por lo general estos jefes tienen más de una forma y parece que dejarlo en su última barra activo esto.

De su espalda desenfundo una segunda hacha que estuvo siempre atada a su brazo.

- dos hachas, eso es imposible - el caballero apretó los dientes y escupió.

Una sensación de alivio me lleno, girándome En busca de la fuente de aquella magia vi a Nize estaba levantado lanzando un hechizo, el dañar tanto al monstruo lo había Liberado.

Los tres retrocedimos, la multitud alzo su voz y empezó a apoyarnos, solo faltaban pocos golpes para acabar con él, Pero…

El guardián levantando sus hachas les empezó a girar descontroladas.

- Nadie sale - grito el guardián mientras lanzaba sus hachas en nuestra dirección, no podíamos recibir una más, no teníamos forma de recuperarnos y aunque el mago era bueno reparándonos no podía hacerlo tan rápidamente como para depender de él en este momento.

Esquivando el ataque Nize intento congelar sus armas de nuevo pero no funciono, la batalla le había costado mucho, no me parecía que fuera tan débil por su actitud pero sin haber casi peleado estaba muy agotado.

Apretando mi espada mire al compañero, este inclinado se apoyaba en su rodilla, a pesar de que era solo un juego el cansancio mental que producía el aparato nos hacía sentir el desfallecer en todo su poder, las manos cansadas, músculos adoloridos y la sensación de falta de oxigeno.

Respire profundamente y me erguí frente al guardián, este recogiendo sus cadenas miraba en un Delay bastante útil si Tan solo no estuviéramos igual de cansados.

Un zumbido suave en mi mente me recordó el nuevo nivel ganado, asía pocos segundos durante la embestida del guardián.

"Nueva habilidad" resplandeció en mi rostro, acercando mi dedo abrí el sobrecito de papel, una tarjeta de habilidad estaba en el.

"lluvia de luz habilidad de daga." Nada útil pensé, es de daga una de las armas más débiles del juego. Pero su descripción encendió mi mente, una sonrisa escapo de mi.

- de que te ríes - dijo nize en un entrecortado suspiro.

- solo déjalo quieto un segundo y luego ataca… está bien - entendiendo que había encontrado la manera de derrotarlo ambos aceptaron el plan.

Empezando la carrera recorvando los códigos de manos para extraer armas en combate me adelante al grupo, detrás mío el caballero de espada se ahogaba en un grito de batalla y el mago se concentraba en algún hechizo.

Mi mano derecha que sostenía mi espada la soltó en la carrera, mientras hacia un movimiento en crus, la espada desapareció y en su lugar una daga de novato apareció en mi mano.

- Pero que….- el caballero titubeo, antes de que pudiera decir algo ya estaba frente al guardián quien tenía su hacha sobre mí.

Empuñando la daga la dirigí hacia el blanco, el sistema detecto el movimiento circular de muñeca y activo la habilidad "Lluvia de luz" la daga resplandeció un segundo, era la primera habilidad resplandeciente que dominaba así que no entendía mucho de estas.

Mi cuerpo siguió las ordenes del sistema, dos golpes rápidos con la punta te la daga seguidas de un giro rápido, sin darme cuenta repetí cinco golpes rápidos con la daga, cuando sentí que la habilidad estaba por acabar esta resplandeció y el último golpe hiso que la criatura retrocediera mientras yo esperaba en Delay arrodillado. El Tiempo de stun(9) de el guardián fue aprovechado por el mago para detenerlo con lianas mágicas, quedaba muy poco del hp del guardián. Rugiendo este arranco las lianas del suelo y me miro con aquellos ojos rojos. Apretó su mano sobre el hacha y la alzo sobre su cabeza.

- lluvia de luz -Dije, sus ojos se blanquearon y tambaleo aun con la mano alzada.

- no tan rápido - grito el caballero y atravesó su cuerpo con la espada larga. Arrodillado ya el guardián dejo salir un resoplido. Con los ojos aun blanqueados estallo en un montón de colores y cristalinos reflejos.

La ventanita de Xp y Loot shared(10) apareció. Un resplandor domino la habitación mientras las voces de la multitud me ensordecían.


	2. Capitulo 2 Tras el muro

**vol 1 - cap 2**

**Legalidades:** Novela ligera basada en Sword art online de (Reki Kawahara), la idea principal así como los personajes son de mi autoría, esta es una obra para fan de runescape (Jagex Ltd) y SAO. Disfrútala.

_(Alguno de los personajes y lugares son de propiedad ajena a mí, si esta obra afecta en algo las creaciones de sus respectivos dueños, no duden en comunicarse con migo y se tomaran los correctivos)_

**Obra escrita totalmente por: **

Genaro Enrique Escobar González.

Panamá, República de Panamá Abril 2014.

**Publicada bajo editorial:** (Panamá) Golden castile ® - Publicación gratuita.

**Correo:** Goldencastile **Teléfono:** (507) 62412952

**Visítanos:** .

**Del autor:** al terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de Sao me quedo la idea en la cabeza de "¿cómo sería ese juego (Runescape) si pudiera entrar en él?" La duda me consumió por algunos días, pero decidido a dar vida a mis ideas abrí mi laptop y comencé a dejar salir mis pensamientos. Espero este escrito llene todas las expectativas que tienes de aquel lugar a donde todos deseamos llegar…

Agradezco la ayuda brindada por todos los compañeros de juego y los miembros de las páginas de Runescape, en especial a mis amigos del clan Dioses de la guerra, un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Gracias por la ayuda y espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.

* * *

**Volumen 1| Capitulo 2**

**1. Tras el Muro **

Después de recibir los cientos de gracias y algunas monedas de los prisioneros salimos de la sombra del castillo, en las escaleras del la catedral sur estaba la salida de la cárcel, me dieron la mano unas cien veces y luego la calma cubrió todo, era tarde y el sol caía.

Las sombras del 6° día de Dev se posaban en los techos de Varrock, algunos reflejos naranja se escapaban del sol que caía en las montañas.

- una linda imagen… ¿no creen? - dijo el caballero - sentándose a mi lado extendió su mano. - Soy Alexander Parl Amur - se presento, yo quien me mantenía con la mirada puesta en mi nueva lista de ítems no note su acto de cortesía, torciendo la boca el caballero se dispuso a replicar.

- ¡he! Eduard, Alex se presento -

- ¿haa?… - levante la mirada y vi su cara llena de pecas y unos ojos grandes bastante azules, el caballero de cabellos amarillos sonrió a mi gesto de extrañeza, pasándose su mano por el cabello me dejo a mi esta vez esperando que me estrechara la mano.

- Eduard Reinz - dije y metí mi cara de nuevo en la lista de objetos. Algunas monedas, dos tarjetas de movimientos especiales abiertas y un set completo de armadura de cuero. Además de una barita de mago de nivel 25… - haww.. - se me escapo la expresión mientras movía mis dedos en dirección al mago.

- ¿qué...? - Despistado el mago mira las luces en su "pantalla de visión" la imagen traslucida apareció ante él, moviendo con rapidez deje la transacción de mi parte completa, esperando solo que el aceptara el trato.

- jeje, sé que eso te duele verdad Reinz - aceptando el mago el intercambio se dirigió hacia la salida de la ciudad. Dejándome sentado cerca del caballero.

La noche caía rápidamente y a lo lejos en lo más oscuro del mercado la capa carmesí de Nize se escabullía en busca de ítems y ofertas, levantando de los mostradores las opciones con su mano obviaba el típico comentario de los npcs para comparar más al estilo "compra en línea".

- ustedes se conocen de antes… ¿verdad? - levantándome me estire con algo de pereza deje escapar un bostezo que aguo mis ojos.

- si… de algunos 3Dv Pero este es nuestro primer Vr (11) - el caballero asintió y empezando a bajar la escalera de mármol coloreado de naranja por el sol.

- tu habilidad de lluvia de luz fue bastante útil hoy - dijo sin mirarme mientras se des-equipaba algunas cosas.

- no creo, solo funciona si el enemigo me ataca, lo deja ciego si intenta atacarme en los siguientes dos segundos, pero… la verdad no creo que lo hayamos logrado sin ayuda del mago - moviendo sus labios el chico no dejo salir palabra pero note su desacuerdo.

- ¿sabes qué es esto? - le dije señalando donde suponía estaba su barra de Hp en su visión

- si el guarda del mago -

- no es cualquier guarda, es "Cáliz de sangre" - el caballero me miro intrigado - Nize es un mago de guardia, ese poder trasfiere un veinticinco Por ciento de nuestro daño recibido a él.

- ha… - el caballero dejo salir un suspiro leve y se quedo Pensativo.

Descendiendo por la escalera nos metimos en la plaza central donde el mago esperaba después de sus compras.

- oye Par yo no me he presentado… Mi nombre es Nize Inmuth - el caballero mantuvo silencio un segundo y después dejo salir una risa, descubriendo el misterio del nombre del mago.

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en la salida de la ciudad y esta vez por mi equipo de cuero y armas no me dijeron nada los guardias. Recordando que en la cárcel el único que tenía una armadura completa de bronce era el caballero que ahora se equipaba las antorchas para el viaje a Lumb.

- disculpa Parl Amur -

- dime Alexander - me interrumpió y comenzamos la caminata por los campos sur. Por fuera la muralla de varrock se veía aun más imponente al no poderla relacionarla con el tamaño de una casa o árbol grande. Los arbustos de espinos de la orilla del camino resplandecían en moras silvestres, recordándome que no había comido nada. En la realidad debían haber pasado apenas unas tres horas pero en este mundo eran nueve largas horas.

- ¿me decías Eduard? -

- Alexander - dije mientras recibía un panecillo de manos de Nize quien viendo mis largos ojos recordó que los compro en la tienda. - oye Por que estabas en la cárcel si tenias armadura completa, ¿te desconectaste afuera? -

El caballero se giro y mirándonos seriamente respondió: - me dio hambre y Salí por algo de comer -…

Extrañados solo reímos en medio de la arboleda. Era la escusa de desconexión más seria que había escuchado.

Al contrario del juego original las limitantes de tamaño habían desaparecido así que la distancia entre varrock y lumb eran diez veces más extensas, era necesario que atravesáramos un gran bosque y campos de cultivos para llegar a la que se considero en la antigüedad "la ciudad de los novatos" ahora conocida como el castillo del dragón, ya que se contaba que en esta versión de Gielinor una cría del dragón que enfrento el duque de aquella ciudad había cobrado venganza y dominado aquel sitio.

La luz del trigo maduro resplandecía en aquella mañana, había dejado ya de contar los días, me disponía a disfrutar de cada uno de ellos sin pensar. Además estaba enfocado en un paso a la vez, llegar al dragón era la primera meta.

Un riachuelo cantaba solitario en medio de los sonidos del trigo y los insectos, podía sentir hasta el agua metiéndose en mi bota de cuero por el roció de la mañana.

- dios mío cuanto poder de pc se necesita para crear esto - dije en voz alta.

El brillo de la conexión de un jugador me respondió: - ya no es necesaria la pc lo sabes -

- pero no importa si nuestros cerebros son los creadores de este mundo por el sistema de Bcpu (12) una maquina debe estar enviando todo esos pulsos. -

- sí creo que si - dijo el mago y paso la mano por la hojas amarillentas mientras unas gotas de agua corrieron por sus manos.

- es tan real - Dijimos los dos a la vez.

**2. El clan**

El campo de trigo ardía, una columna de humo se esparcía en el cielo y los rugidos de la criatura hacían que lugar se hiciera más peligroso.

- callémosle la boca antes que haga llegar algún pk (13) - asentí a las palabras de Alexander quien se cubrir de nuevo con el escudo de bronce y dejaba salir algunas maldiciones en un idioma desconocido.

Equipado de escudo y espada me llegue a la espalda de la criatura para aumentar el crítico de mis ataques.

- CUIDADO - grito nize.

Mis pies lograron moverse rápidamente, casi no lo logro, mi hp callo un poco su cola casi me aplasta, aquel "dragoncito" como decía su nombre era una pequeña criatura de cinco metros de largo sin contar la cola de dos metros más, lanzaba vapor y humo, solo de pensar que aquello era una cría nos hacia reflexionar de la posibilidad de matar al grande de lumb.

Nize se metió tras Alexander y empezó a rezar algunas cosas en su libro, Alexander no decía nada, había ganado algo de respeto para con el mago, viendo el cáliz en su barra de hp se cuidaba aun mas que cuando no tenía la ayuda del mago.

-¿listo? - el mago se levanto con barita en mano y lanzo agua sobre él, un chorro delgado golpeo la cara de la lagartija quien se retorció y se olvido de mi, acercándome peligrosamente al alcance de su cola aseste una puñalada en su espalda, rápida y limpia con bono de descuido y la vida del dragoncito se desplomo aun mas, Alexander al ver a la criatura retroceder en mi busca, se des equipo su escudo y haciendo gala de su talento al cambiar de armas activo una habilidad con la espada aun sin equipar, el salto fue perfecto , la finta también, la hoja de la gran espada de Alexander atravesó el cuello de la criatura, si el juego permitiera la desmembración de cuerpos seguro que su cabeza hubiera caído metros lejos de su cuerpo. La criatura grito y se desplomo. Un mensajito brillo frente a mí:

"Enemigo derrotado. XP ganada: 3711 GPS: 115 K (14) objetos: piel de dragón verde Bebe".

El juego nos cobro las energías gastadas después de que la adrenalina bajo, me deje caer de rodillas y empecé a mover cosas en el inventario, algunas pócimas de vida y estaría como nuevo.

Una vos se escucho tras de mí.

Cuando se sale de alguna ciudad el guardia junto con un icono de dos espadas atravesadas en tu visión te advertían que era área de peleas libre, mi piel se estremeció y mire con cuidado aquella barra al lado de mi nombre, estaba a medias.

- muy buen trabajo - repitió.

Apreté la espada y me levante despacio, sin darme vuelta.

Eran dos, estaban a unos metros, los podía ver en mi mini mapa de aproximación.

Me di la vuelta y les vi, uno alto y otro pequeño, con armadura de soldado y arquero, armas desenfundadas, Unos segundos de silencio, mire a ambos sin quitar mi atención de sus manos más que cualquier otra cosa, la de el mayor no se movían pero… el pequeño… levanto levemente su arco, sus dedos no habían agarrado bien el arco, podía que solo quisiera acomodárselo al hombro pero…

Mi espada brillo en el aire, un blanco resplandeciente apagaba la luz del sol, siguiendo las órdenes del sistema mi mano estirada se precipito.

- DETENTE ¡LINARE!- mi cuerpo se detuvo, mi mano quedo extendida y mi pie derecho clavado en el suelo seguía empujando para asestar la estocada, la espada vibraba haciendo un sonido metálico en el aire, dejo de brillar.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ojos grandes, mi espada estaba a milímetros de su nariz, el chico callo de espadas.

Su compañero me miro asustado.

Mirando a Nize y Daniel note un poco de miedo y desaprobación en sus ojos.

Era un campo cerca del lugar de los hechos, cerca de aquel riachuelo que se unía en alguna parte al rio lumb, la brisa era fresca y ambos chicos alejados de mi hablaban con Nize,

- Te pedimos disculpas pero recuerda que no deben entrar a un área, menos sorprender a un acecino mientras esta bajo de vida, son algo… como decirlo… locos. - me miro nize, yo cruce los brazos. - y no te muevas si no estás seguro de atacar, no toques tu armas si no estás listo para usarla - el chico que casi pierde la vida movió la cabeza, estaba sentado en un tronco seco en medio de aquel claro fresco del bosque cercano, seguía yo evitando mirarlo.

- buena reacción - dijo Alexander.

- creo que a Nize no le gusto -

- pero que dices hombre, siete metros en medio segundo, lástima que no eres de daño, hubieras sido mortal en ese caso - sonreí, parece que solo a Alexander le parecía buena mi reacción, Nize me regaño por casi matar al niño, sus lianas me detuvieron a milímetros, los chicos agradecían mucho al mago.

- estamos buscando ayuda - agrego el mayor, mirándome. No había notado cuando se acercaron.

- ¿qué sucede?, creo que tenemos tiempo para alguna misión antes de llegar a lumb. - Dijo Alexander.

- raptaron a mi hermano. - mago y espadachín se interesaron en la historia del chico yo me senté sin mirarlos y abrí mi inventario, algo común para mí y un bloqueo psicológico que ya entendía mis acompañantes.

- cuando entramos al juego - relataba el mayor - escuchamos que estaban matando a los jugadores nuevos, así que esperamos a que fuera buen momento de salir, mi hermano

- ¡Delair! Me presento - interrumpió el niño

- y mi otro hermano -

- Delaire - interrumpió de nuevo

- intentamos salir por las cuacas, estuvimos allí por unas horas hasta que encontramos la salida, cuando estábamos por entrenar con algunas criaturas de nivel bajo salieron unos tipos y la capturaron. - a todo esto yo había dejado de leer el texto de los ítems nuevos y ponía atención al relato.

- Imposible… -dije, todos me miraron - como te pueden atrapar, solo debes mandar un mensaje a un administrador y el te liberara -

- lo intentamos pero solo responden que "Investigaran el caso" pero eso fue desde ayer.

- sabes que el mundo real va a tres horas más lento con respecto al tiempo de Dev -

- si lo sé, yo hablo de el tiempo real - respondió reseco el chico a Nize y luego me miro.

- ayúdenme, se donde esta, los tiene "El clan" - Alexander tembló, yo le mire pero este bajando la cabeza escupió a un lado.

- entonces que quieres que ágamos, entrar a su campamento y liberarla, el solo debe tele trasportarse a casa y estará libre - agrego el espadachín.

- el lugar donde esta le está haciendo daño. Se mantiene en modo de pelea, así solo con runas de emergencia puede escapar - el porqué de aquello no lo pudieron responder. Reuniéndonos acordamos que debíamos ayudar, nos dirigimos al lugar que decían los chicos, el sol caía en Dev de nuevo.

El chico mayor del dúo era Daniel Rivas, el chico que le sequia era Delair Rivas, por lo que sabíamos su otro hermano se llamaba Delaire Rivas, se supone que estaba en una lugar llamado "Arena de duelo" un poco desviado del camino a lumb pero ya habíamos aceptado ayudar.

El camino a las ruinas del campo de duelos se dividía del camino de lumb, seguimos el sendero junto al riachuelo.

- aquí fue, Dalire siguió aquellas ratas hasta la espesura del bosque - mostrando el camino seguido por su hermana Daniel explicaba con detalles. - cuando entro entre aquellos arboles unos chicos salieron de la espesura y la atraparon, nosotros atacamos a el que la tenia agarrada, ella se zafo y corrió, hacia mí.

- él es mago - interrumpió Delair.

- entonces la ataron con lianas y se la llevaron, cuando intentaron atraparnos corrimos al bosque y nos escondimos, cuando estuvimos sin marca de ataque nos desconectamos. - Amanda debe tener miedo - agrego Delair.

Escuchamos los pasos secos de unas botas de hierro romper el silencio tras el comentario de Delair y nos escabullimos dentro del bosque.

- son dos, no… cuatro - miraba con cuidado el mago quien tenía habilidad de detección.

Nos quedamos quietos mientras esperábamos que mas aparecieran en el sendero, los caballeros caminaran sin preocupaciones, conversaban entre ellos.

- debemos enfrentarlos, es seguro que nos encuentran a todos - dijo Daniel.

Levantándose Alexander se disposos a detener a los soldados.

- no, tu eres el de daño - dije y lo deje sentado poniendo mi mano en su hombro, los hermano que estaban arrodillados cerca de Nize me miraron como todo un héroe. Yo me apresure a salir para que no notaran que estaba asustado.

- Brotjut Verito - dijo el mago y el aura de cáliz de sangre me cubrió, mire el icono era diferente, un poco más detallado que antes. "está mejorando su poder" pensé.

Levantándome después de recibir la guarda del mago Salí del bosque por una parte más alejada para dar la impresión que venía por el camino.

- alto - grito el caballero que parecía de más rango en el grupo.

- yo - me señale como asombrado.

- abajo las armas, estas capturado - una flecha pequeña y de baja calidad impacto con mi escudo y de inmediato se me bloqueo la opción de chat además de la de tele trasportaciones.

- si quieres mis cosas ben y quítamelas, además a ustedes estaba buscando, deseo unirme al clan -

- ¿un debilucho como tú?, ¡ja!, Ni siquiera tienes armadura de la buena - se dio un golpe en el pectoral de su armadura - y quieres unirte al gran clan, serás una de las víctimas y que no se diga mas.

Se paro frente a mí equipándose un amuleto de rojo puro sobre el cuello, seguro le daba algún bono, el efecto más notorio era en su confianza, saco la espada y girándose a los compañeros les pidió que no se metieran.

- listo debilucho - yo asentí con la cabeza y saque mi espada de la funda trasera del escudo, a esto el arquero asesto otro dardo a mi escudo, estaba ya programado para mantenerme en modo combate, evitando mi huida y el posible mensaje que traería ayuda.

Comenzado la carrera el caballero dejo su capa en el suelo y abalanzándose contra mi cubrió unos cinco metros en un segundo, con espada dirigida de punta, me mantuve parado en posición relajada, el caballero activo un combo antes de llegar a mí, su espada resplandeció.

Conocía el poder era una estocada sangrante, poder que me dañaría y restringiría mi movimiento, poniendo mi escudo detuve el golpe predecible fácilmente, el caballero se giro y dando un salto bajo su espada verticalmente en mi dirección esquive de nuevo pero el golpe era un combo, formando una crus sus manos guiadas por el sistema intentaban decapitarme, una de las estocadas corto mi mejilla y bajo mi hp menos de un cinco por ciento, el caballero al ver aquellos polígonos rojos resplandecer en mi piel enloqueció, golpe tras golpe estuvo lanzando cuanto combo poseía, algunos no los conocía pero el que conocía lo esquivaba o bloqueaba, estaba quedando como un novato frente a mí, el chico enfurecía aun mas.

Bajo su espada verticalmente y la golpee con la mía con fuerza haciendo que su arma se dañara y perdiera resistencia, era una espada de aspecto valioso con gemas en el mango y filo brillante.

- muere maldito - grito alguien tras de mí y clavo una espada atreves de mi.

Salpicaron polígonos de mi estomago, mi capa color blanca se destruyo, al perder toda la durabilidad. Sosteniendo la espada traidora estaba un chico de lentes y grandes hombros, seguro la armadura le quedaba grande.

- nadie ridiculiza al jefe - dijo y apretó los dientes. Yo me gire rápidamente como si no estuviera herido y le apuñale de igual manera, su Hp se derrumbo y se debilito de tal manera que apoyado en mi brazo me maldijo y estallo en un montón de polígonos rojo y azul.

El mago retrocedió al ver la espada atravesándome, los amigos no lo habían notado, tres gotas de sangre estaban al lado de mi icono de "cáliz de sangre" el mago estaba recibiendo el setenta y cinco por ciento del daño, además de la mayoría del dolor que me causaran, se había puesto pálido y callo entre la maleza, estaban demasiado lejos para verlos pero de seguro buscarían si una nube de polígonos de la nada saliera del bosque, encontrándolos y dejándonos aun mas en problemas.

- tranquilo, te ayudare - el caballero tomo la mano de Nize y miraba sus perdidos ojos, se supone que el daño que recibí era mortal, solo uno segundos de ese dolo era suficiente para crear la ilusión de una muerte pero si sobrevivía como yo, el dolor duraría más tiempo, si se sobrepasaba lo desconectaría por emergencia.

Una ventanilla salto sobre la cara del mago, este sin mírala y con la cara hacia el camino sonrió.

- vamos tu puedes - dijo evadiendo el mensaje de advertencia de "Sobrepasando sistema de Dolor"

Me saque la espada del cuerpo, lance un hechizo con mi mano para curarme, algo leve que solo me devolvería la resistencia un momento, no tenía ganas de usar runas de curación, ya no me dolía nada así que sabía que el mago estaría bien.

- así que pueden venir todos, si así lo desean - tome la espada del muerto del suelo y revisándola era mejor que la mía, algo extraño aun me perturbaba, mi espada relativamente nueva se había desgastado hasta casi acabarse, era algo en aquel collar que dañaba tus armas según golpearas, debía matarlos de un golpe o me quedaría sin arma.

Avance contra el enemigo, el caballero que estaba peleando había regresado con cautela al grupo y estaba recibiendo curaciones.

El primer caballero me cortó el camino, era un soldado a dos manos, con una espada casi tan grande como él. Dejo caer el pedazo de metal en mi dirección, la intente detener, pesaba demasiado, mi escudo se rompió, como me lo sospeche le costaba levantar la espada después de cada ataque, poniendo mi pies sobre la hoja de la espada el me miro, una estocada bien colocada en la boca de su armadura le aseste el daño suficiente como para que quedara en rojo, se debilito y cayó de rodillas. El siguiente tenía dos espadas cortas, curvas como colmillos, dejo caer su furia contra mí, sus espadas resplandecieron en rojo fuego, giraban esas filosas armas mientras asestaba golpes a mi anatomía, aunque no sacaban mucha Hp me mantenían detenido.

- basta, de juegos, mátenlo - grito el jefe del grupo lleno de rabia.

- ¡he!, jefe ¿si mato a todo tu escuadrón me dejas unirme? - dije librándome con un estoque del ataque.

El caballero escupió, acercándose se unió al ataque, quedaban tres caballeros el jefe y aquel arquero que seguía golpeándome cada minuto con una flecha de madera.

Sorprendido el caballero de dos espadas que no bajara rápido mi vida regreso al grupo a recuperarse del Delay.

- el siguiente caballero con escudo y mazo intento aplastarme, moví mi mano en señal y la daga me fue dada, tenía suficiente energía para el combo de cegar per evite usarlo, tome la daga con el filo hacia abajo y saltando entre su brazo y su escudo quede con el pecho pegado a él. La daga bajo con un brillo purpura y se clavo en su cabeza, la pobre daga se destruyo junto con el cuerpo del tanque. (15)

El arquero lanzo una de las flechitas de madera, esta vez la esquive.

- intentara tele trasportarse - advirtió el arquero y los tres caballeros restantes atacaron en grupo.

Esquive la espada del líder, agachado desenfunde la espada larga y lance al soldado de dos espadas a metros por el golpe, el arquero intento asestarme un golpe use al soldado más cercano para cubrirme, salpicando polígonos la flecha de verdad atravesó al soldado y lo dejo de nuevo en rojo.

El jefe del grupo se abalanzo contra mí, su espada aterrizo en mi hombro, mi vida callo de nuevo otra vez usar la magia de regeneración de aguante, aunque no me curaba la vida me quitaba el dolor, era lo único que me molestaba, solo me quedaba un cuarto de vida, estaba en naranja oscuro.

Corrí contra el soldado, sacando la daga deje caer sobre el mis nuevos combos, era una serie de estocadas, diez para ser exacto. Brillando la daga se clavo en su pectoral, le siguieron otras más, agachado salte par dar el último golpe.

La vida del soldado quedo en rojo y cayó al piso, quede sumido en un delay.

- ¡ahora sí!, ¿quién eres? - mire al arquero quien me tenía en la mira muy de cerca, mortalmente cerca.

- alguien que se quiere unir a vosotros - el jefe se intento levantar, le fallaban sus piernas.

- mátalo -

El arquero acepto la orden y me apunto.

- hasta luego, asesino -

Cerré los ojos, faltaba tan poco para que el delay acabara, y acabo.

- detente - ordeno alguien en el camino.

El arquero miro a un caballero de tez blanca y ojos celestes, con una corona plateada cuajada de gemas rojas, mi daga estaba lista para acabar con el arquero pero parece que no sería necesario.

- ¿quién eres? -

- Eduard Reinz, a sus servicios señor -

- así que te nos quieres unir, ¿con qué motivo? -

- solo quiero como todos los del clan, dominar el castillo del norte -

- y ¿dónde está tu soporte? -

Lo mire y sonreí, aquel entendía mi estrategia y savia lo que sucedió en el camino.

- aquí - dijo el mago saliendo de la maleza, sus manos sostenían su estomago y acercándose con cuidado a mí se apoyo en mi hombro.

- Nize - dijo el mago presentándose.

- ¿quién es ese? - rezongo el jefe del grupo ahora superado en rango por el otro caballero.

Sacando su mano la puso sobre mí y empezó a curarme, fresca vida empezó a fluir en mí.

- mátalo Ejis, MATALO -

- detente, si no fuera por tu obstinación, no hubieras perdido a tus soldados, largo de aquí - dijo con autoridad el jefe de los vencidos.

-… per señor Darío - mirándolo el jefe movió sus manos y los curo, se levantaron y caminaron rumbo a la arena, mascullando maldiciones.

- pero…pero señor es un enemigo - dijo el líder de las tropas, quien se había quedado atrás.

- es parte del clan - dijo el caballero.

- nunca antes había visto un soporte vital tan bueno, mago eres bastante bueno, ustedes dos son bienvenidos - resalto una pantalla sobre mi cara.

"clan FalaKillid te invita a unirte"

Mis manos se movieron después de acomodarme el hombro y acepte la invitación.

**Palabras del capitulo 1 y 2:**

**|AMUSPHERE|**

**Dispositivo de realidad virtual completa vasado en el casco nerve Gear, capta señales del cerebro y envía esta dentro del juego y viceversa, creado la ilusión de la realidad virtual completa. **

1. **Beta Tester:** Individuo que prueba un juego o producto antes de la versión final de dicho producto, en Dev el beta durara un mes de la vida real, tres meses de Dev.

2. **NPC:** Carácter o personaje no manejado por un jugador, por lo general son vendedores y guardias, guías y parte de eventos. Todas sus respuestas son programadas.

3. **Muteado| Mute:** estado de incomunicación, evitar la comunicación entre cuentas, silenciar, enmudecer.

4. **sao (sword art online): **Evento sucedido en el 2022 en donde un gran grupo de jugadores quedaron atrapados dentro de un juego en donde si morías, morirías en la vida real también. Novela de Reki kawahara.

5. **Skiller:** Tipo de jugador centrado en un nivel de no combate "Cocinar, pesca, construcción herrería" Por lo general son mercaderes.

6. **Quest:** Búsqueda o aventura, serie de acontecimientos que deben realizarse para completar una misión.

7. **Portal Vr:** Juego de valve, portal, creado para el sistema amusphere de realidad virtual completa. Recomendado para aprender a usar el equipo.

8. **Agro: **agresividad, posibilidad de ser atacado por una criatura, el agro puede ser llamado para evitar pérdidas en el equipo.

9. **stun: **Estado, estar aturdido, tiempo de retraso en el que se está inmóvil.

10. **lootshare: **sistema de Devius en el que se comparte por equipo las ganancias de las batallas.

11. **3DVR VR:** realidad virtual simulada por escenas en tercera dimensión con sensaciones, primeros pasos para la creación del Nerve Gear y su actual sucesor Amusphere.

12. **BCPU:** sistema que conecta el Amusphere con el cerebro en si, las imágenes creadas son el resultado de la fusión de los datos del amusphere y el cerebro del usuario.

13. **pk:** asesino de personas, jugadores especializados en el asesinato de jugadores, por diversión o dinero.

14. **XP|GPS: **datos de Dev, Xp es experiencia, dev está basado en un sistema de niveles que aumentan sus poderes según el nivel, se obtienen niveles matando criaturas.

GPS el "piezas de oro" se dividen en grupos básicos que son: K (kilo) mil monedas, M (Millón) millón de monedas.

15. **Tanque:** Jugado especializado en aumentar el nivel de vida y armadura para recibir la mayoría del daño y proporcionar escudo a sus compañeros.

Gracias por leer el capitul :)


	3. Capitulo 3 Falakillid

******VOL 1 CAP 3**

**Legalidades:** Novela ligera basada en Sword art online de (Reki Kawahara), la idea principal así como los personajes son de mi autoría, esta es una obra para fan de runescape (Jagex Ltd) y SAO. Disfrútala.

_(Alguno de los personajes y lugares son de propiedad ajena a mí, si esta obra afecta en algo las creaciones de sus respectivos dueños, no duden en comunicarse con migo y se tomaran los correctivos)_

**Obra escrita totalmente por: **

Genaro Enrique Escobar González.

Panamá, República de Panamá Abril 2014.

**Publicada bajo editorial:** (Panamá) Golden castile ® - Publicación gratuita.

**Correo:** Goldencastile **Teléfono:** (507) 62412952

**Del autor:** al terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de Sao me quedo la idea en la cabeza de "¿cómo sería ese juego (Runescape) si pudiera entrar en él?" La duda me consumió por algunos días, pero decidido a dar vida a mis ideas abrí mi laptop y comencé a dejar salir mis pensamientos. Espero este escrito llene todas las expectativas que tienes de aquel lugar a donde todos deseamos llegar…

Agradezco la ayuda brindada por todos los compañeros de juego y los miembros de las páginas de Runescape, en especial a mis amigos del clan Dioses de la guerra, un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Gracias por la ayuda y espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.

Dedicado a mi ángel "Siempre en mi mente"

**Genaro Escobar González **

* * *

**Volumen 1| Capitulo 3**

**1. Falakillid**

Durante un evento en el antiguo Runescape, en los inicios de ese juego en el que estaba basado el Actual Devius Virtual sucedió algo extraño, el dueño del máximo en la habilidad de construcción expulso de su casa a todo los que eran parte de su fiesta, el sistema colapso y un error creo la llamada masacre de Falador.

- pocos conocen esa historia - Comento Nize.

- sí, solo los que se leen las wikis a fondo encuentran tales informaciones, crees… que ellos conozcan eso y por eso se han nombrado así - el mago pensativo caminaba a mi lado, fue llamado soporte por el líder regional de el clan, Darío, en realidad su Nick era: Darius NoFal, era nivel alto y seguía subiendo cada vez que lo veíamos, pasando dos días del juego recogiendo "victimas" investigamos los eventos que mantenía a la hermana de los amiguitos secuestrada, por el momento solo sabíamos que los usaban en la arena de duelos, algo llamado "Las Apuestas nocturnas".

- viene otro - dijo el caballero que ahora era nuestro jefe de grupo, agradecía no haber sido expulsado del grupo por tal demostración de idiotez.

Las cosas que le hice a aquellos de los que me arrepiento atacar es mejor no contarlas.

La noche callo de nuevo sobre Dev, la luna azul no saldría aquel día, nos movimos al fin con un grupo de victimas hacia las arenas de duelo.

- ¿porque?, necesito salir, tengo tarea, mañana debo entregar un informe sobre un libro- suspiro la chiquilla a mi lado - ¿tú que me miras? - la chiquilla me quito la mirada y cuando la adelante lanzo una patada contra mí… no la esquive.

Nize se mantenía lejos de los raptados, en sus palabras "no me importa el final, creo que esto está mal".

- "¿cómo esta mi hermana?, ¿ya la encontraste?, dice Daniel que le digas: que no tenga miedo" - otro mensaje en mi bandeja de Delair. Ellos estaban en lumb hacia ya un día y esperaban por nosotros en compañía de Alexander.

El arquero se acerco a mí y buscando conversación estuvo uno segundos pensativo.

- ¿y cómo es que conseguiste a un mago como él? -

- nada, le conozco de hace mucho, ¿el clan también se conoce de afuera verdad? - el chico retrocedió y no me respondió, el jefe me miro con gesto fuerte Pero viendo que yo no cambiaba mi cara ni la quitaba respondió con una carcajada.

- el no tiene permitido decirlo - se acomodo el cinturón lleno de cuchillos nuevos. - en una página -

- ¿qué? - pregunte como si no hubiera escuchado - en una página nos conocimos todos, en ella prometían que si nos aceptaba en el beta crearían un clan superior después del beta, una semana antes del inicio de beta nos llegaron mensajes con instrucciones, lo demás es historia, se creó el clan, dominamos y ahora… - no continuo.

- ¿ahora?-

-no diré más -

- entendido. -

Al fin llegamos a las arenas de duelo, el desierto era extenso, pero si te parabas en una gran duna podía ver la raya verde donde el camino hacia lumb pasaba y del otro lado los edificios de al-karidian.

Entramos a la casa de los duelos. Un recinto de rocas arenosas que al la luz de las antorchas tomaban un tono dorado oro, había una algarabía gigantesca en las gradas del norte, unos cuatro recintos de pelea eran las arenas y un palacio al centro era el lugar donde el líder regional se preocupaba por mantener el orden y el fluir de las víctimas.

- así que es así - el mago se mantenía quieto tras de mí, la pelea abajo seriamente arreglada se realizaba. - mira - señalo la arena. - cuando la víctima llega a rojo en su vida para la pelea, todos mueven sus menús y luego lo matan, es algo muy raro.

- sí, pero ustedes no deberían estar aquí - dijo el jefe Darío, su capa escarlata estaba cubriéndolo casi completamente, aquello le daba aun mas esencia siniestra a su aura.

- cuando nos tocara -

- cuando maten a uno - dijo sin rodeos.

- yo lo haré - dije sin dudarlo, el jefe movió las manos y me envió con esa señal a un dúo de guardias.

La perspectiva de las gradas desde la arena era diferente a lo que esperaba, a lo lejos los miembros del clan se divertían tomando bebidas y comiendo alimentos, todos se divertían.

- listo, mátalo, recuerda las instrucciones - asentí y el guardia al que no se le veía la cara se escondió en la oscuridad del túnel.

- ¡no apuesten! ¡Este combate es de entrenamiento! - dijo el anunciador, aunque aquel sitio era la arena de la izquierda al fondo, la que estaba siempre vacía, era el lugar de calentamientos, solo el líder y Nize se recostaban de la barandilla.

En la arena entro un personaje delgaducho y desnudo de armadura, lo único que tenia puesto era una bata de tela blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas, su rostro se me hiso demasiado familiar.

- Delaire - dije en voz baja, era una copia exacta de su hermano.

- esta vez no me dejare - dijo el chico entre dientes, ates de que pudiera explicarle.

Corriendo desenfundo una espada muy grande y me corto un poco, esquive el resto de ataques mientras miraba con atención.

- Delaire, eres tú -

- si sabes quién soy no importa ¡muere maldito! - respondió quebrando su voz con furia.

- ¡Me envía Daniel! - la chica se quedo quieta. Seguro nuestra conversación no llegaba al líder que estaba en las gradas.

Me miro el niño y dejo salir una lagrima -¿mis hermanos te mandaron? - yo asentí con la cabeza.

- has todo lo que te diga, no importa lo que suceda, intentare sacarte -

- bajo la cabeza y se quedo quieta - tome mi espada y mire donde sería el mejor lugar para causar tanto daño, quería que fuera rápido.

- lo siento -

- no importa, será la última vez… ¿verdad? -

Saque mi espada y le golpee en el estomago, su hp bajo rápidamente casi se acabo, me quede quieto y ella cayó de rodillas, bajo la cabeza y aunque le dolía no hiso ruido.

Vi la mirada de Nize quitarse de mi dirección, esto era un abuso y aunque no lo soportara savia que era necesario, con todo esto, seguía cuestionando si de verdad necesitábamos hacerlo.

- Es necesario - dije para mi, los ojos negros de Delair se alzaron hacia mí.

El anunciador me mostro el letrero y yo termine mi trabajo.

- que sucedió - el mago me miro extrañado. - hasta el líder dice que tienes sangre fría, mataste a la mas llorona del grupo, espero que ese no sea tu verdadero yo.

- no… no pienses así de mí, que hasta yo me sorprendo lo que soy capaz de hacer -

- bueno, lo primero es esto, todos están usando este ítem - me mostraron una hoja de papel blanca con símbolos raro, como fallo de textura. - cuando esta la pelea en su final, cuando te detienes es cuando aparece aquí un mensaje, dice "apostar todo a: "y salen los nombres de los que están en la pelea. Se apuesta todo lo que tengas de dinero en tu inventario, luego cuando lo matan, este dinero se multiplica. Casi siempre apuestan todo. - alguna idea -

- por el momento una, pero para que funcione hace falta que se junten muchas casualidades -

Salí de las gradas, la luna esta vez no me miraba, seguro se avergonzaría de lo que había hecho, que bien que esta vez no estaba allí para acusarme luego.

- "¿vistes a mi hermana?, ¿como esta?, ¿está bien?… dice Daniel que le digas que sea fuerte" - el mensaje de Delair salió en mi bandeja.

Vi a la niña ser llevada por los corredores del este, donde estaban las cárceles, le dieron armadura de cuero y la lanzaron dentro de una jaula que tenia pinchitos en el piso, debía ser un lugar muy incomodo, ya que con el mínimo movimiento activaba el modo de pelea que impedía el escape. Me miro desde su jaula y sonrió.

El guardia miro hacia donde estaba y no me encontró, escondido tras una columna me quede pensando.

- está bien, tratamos de ayudarla y es muy fuerte - respondí en un mensaje a Delair.

**2. casualidades. **

Me quite el aparato de la cabeza y me levante, era temprano todavía, dormí en el juego así que estaba descansado, después de una ducha y desayuno leí los encabezados de el periódico local. Todavía la noticia de Devius virtual estaña entre las primeras páginas.

- Buen día - grito alguien en la puerta y fui a abrirle, reconocería esa vos donde fuera.

- hola cariño - dijo ella a lo que yo le respondí con una mueca de desagrado, ella sonrió quitándose de la cara sus cabellos, Cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates, de mirada dulce y una sonrisa en labios de cereza, algo pequeña para tener dieciocho.

- traje paletas - presentado su oferta de paz me miro sonriente y luego dejo caer la mirada, sus cabellos rodaron por sus mejillas. - siento lo de mi papa, sabes que es algo reservado con los extraños -

- reservado…. - respondí dándole la espalda, ella entro. - le falto poco para sacar una espada y atacarme -

- no fue para tanto, pero… Me disculpo por el - dejando las paletas en la mesa se acerco a mí y me abraso, mi cuerpo quedo indefenso ante ella.

Cuando deje mi casa y decidí entrar en la universidad no recibí ayuda de nadie, hasta que encontré a una persona entre la fila de vagos que mi padre despreciaba, ella…. Fue mi salvación, nunca hemos dicho nada lindo el uno del otro pero sabemos que nos necesitamos el uno al otro de una manera que es casi triste y desesperada. Me encanta ser su dependiente y ella se alegra que la deje ayudarme.

Trabajando para la empresa de su familia como administrador de redes me iba muy bien y logre salir de casa, pero siempre me cuestiono que tan cercanos somos.

- Alice - ella levanto su cara de piel clara y sus ojitos quedaron clavados en mí. Sus cejas se arquearon y se quejo mientras su cerebro se congelaba, por las paletas.

- ¡auch! - sonrió dándose golpecitos en la frente.

- creo que hay graves problemas en Dev -

- dime - dijo y cambio su expresión a la de "Administradora de servidores" para GCNet.

- creo que hay trabajo interno para dañar Dev, encontré a un hacker - ella se metió otra paleta a la boca y luego de degustarla suspiro.

- Dev le ha costado mucho a Jagex, su sistema de defensa se supone que sería infalible, garantizado por dos años -

- han encontrado la forma de capturar personas y alguien de afuera modifico el juego en una área para multiplicar dinero - ella se relajo, lo dicho la alivio.

- dinero… Pero si es un beta eso de nada sirve, además le avisamos a Jagex y ellos arreglan el problema -

- los administradores agregaron una regla, algo que no estaba en las configuraciones un premio - ella se sentó en el sillón y cruzo las piernas, yo me senté en el hombro del puesto frente a ella. - el primero que domine el castillo negro de willderness (1) se quedara con todo lo que obtenga en el beta. - cambio la expresión.

- ¡estás loco!, si en los betas se supone que obtienes más experiencia y armaduras, además te dan ítems especiales gratis, esto dañara el futuro del juego si eso hackers logran dominarlo, pueden dominar el mercado de Dev y sabes cuánto dinero real mueve un Vr en esta época -

- sí, lo que me preocupa es que esto parece ser aun mas grande, se supone que el clan que está detrás de esto es de los más nuevos, pero todos tiene cosas compradas de las tiendas de ítems de Jagex, armaduras y joyería especial, espadas amuletos y demás. - se quedo mirándome y se inclino al frente con actitud pensativa.

- Lo investigare -

Salimos una hora a un centro comercial cercano al apartamento a almorzar, antes de darnos cuenta ya era hora de regresar. Ella me acompaño a casa.

- el tiempo corre cuando uno quiere mantenerlo - ella sonrió a mi afirmación.

Me recosté en la cama, ella se acerco a mí.

- ¡conec… - me detuvo poniendo sus dedos en mi boca.

- no te da miedo que haga algo de ti mientras estas en Dev. - le mire sin expresión alguna en mi rostro y ella dejo salir una carcajada que ahogo con su mano.

Su risa era una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo.

- espero que lo detengas, no podemos dejar que dañen nuestro mundo, ya tienen demasiado, no dejes que lo dañen - dejo caer el viso de mi Amusphere sobre mis ojos y luego se volteo.

Mis dedos se escurrieron sobre el Amusphere sin que ella se diera cuenta, girada se despidió y empezó a salir.

- conexión - dije, pero esta vez me mantuve en mi cuerpo.

Ella se giro a mí, se acerco a mi cuerpo inmóvil, sus labios buscaron el calor de los míos mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y me beso con suavidad, no debía moverme así que me mantuve inmóvil. Ella se levanto y sonrió luego salió de la habitación y la escuche salir del apartamento.

- conexión - dije de nuevo y esta vez con el sistema inalámbrico encendido.

- te pasa algo eduard, te ves pálido - dijo el mago y reviso mi cara mientras el rojo empezaba a dominar por todo mi rostro.

- na, na, nada - tartamudee y me golpee las mejillas a ver si se me arreglaba el color.

Atrás en el otro mundo se había quedado la chica y nuestra extraña relación, no podía concentrarme.

- dice el jefe que vallamos a comprar víveres al mercado de al-karid -

Converse las diferentes opciones que teníamos para detenerlos, los Moderadores no respondían y después de hablar con Alice entendía él porque.

- cuando el juego está en beta se hace un informe de todo los acontecimientos sucedidos para arreglar las cosas, pero si en un informe die "Fallo de sistema por hacker" se irían al carajo unos cientos de millones, los patrocinadores no pagaran para ver un juego plagado de hacker, pero si en vez de eso el informe dice "intento "nadie retrocederá, los patrocinadores e inversores saben que estos juegos son propensos a ataques.

A todo esto el mago mantuvo la cara baja pensativo y luego de debatir algo en su mente pregunto:

- y ¿por que no solo arreglan el fallo y dicen que fue un intento? -

- por que existiría pruebas del fallo. - el mago se acomodo los lentes y me miro a los ojos - existen mil jugadores con dinero del hacker en sus inventarios, están haya en ese lugar, si el fallo se arregla todos correrán a comprar cosas, dinero que jagex no genero llegara a las tiendas, seguro ahora están depurando las tiendas para evitar que se note las monedas dañadas, por eso no responden.

- entonces lo que propones es quitarles todo el dinero de una sola… arriesgado no crees -

- demasiado… pero si no existe dinero los de jagex lo arreglaran de inmediato, ¿nos están siguiendo sabes? -

Miramos atrás y una silueta traslucida a lo lejos en el calor del sol se quedaba inmóvil, no era una, eran tres, vestidos con capuchas largas de negro y rojo.

Cuando el mago enfoco sus ojos para verlos mejor desaparecieron.

Después de recibir un mensaje para que nos conectáramos a una conversación fuera del juego, nos las ingeniamos para tenerlo todos en línea, esperamos a que los hermanos de Daniel regresaran de la escuela para comenzar la conversación.

- mil… Dios que montón de novatos - dijo sin video alguno Delair, su voz sonaba como la de un niño pequeño para no decir que como la de una chica joven.

En la esquina superior del skype estaba Nize "Marcus Peter" en la esquina inferior del mismo lado Alexander franco y en la esquina superior derecha estaba Daniel Rivas y en la parte baja su Hermano Delair.

- vamos Delair que es descortés, no ves que todos tenemos el video -

- ¡no! - el no resonó como si la voz estuviera muy cerca de el micrófono de Daniel, parecía que estaban en la sala de su casa - no quiero… además… Todos son apuestos - riendo Alexander "que era idéntico a su avatar" casi se le sale el jugo que bebía por la nariz y Marcus se acomodo las gafas.

- no se rían de mi pervertidos -

- hee calma Delair - le reprendió Daniel.

- bueno prenderé la cámara - sonó un clic y la luz de la cámara fue fuerte, luego aclarándose la imagen un rostro femenino apareció, cabello hasta el cuello, negro y lizo, ojos negros y sus mejillas llenas de rubor.

Me quede mirando la cara extrañado.

- … ¿ha? - se le escampo la interrogante a Alexander.

Delair se levanto de un salto y comenzó a discutir con Daniel, no se entendió mucho de lo que dijo.

- siéntate Delaire - la discusión término.

- Amanda Delair Rivas - Se presento la cara femenina. Ha Alexander se le escapo otro poco de jugo y reímos. Se le notaba algo de madures, como de unos quince o dieciséis.

La chica se recostó en su silla y cuando todo se calmo se unió a la conversación.

- ni en la voz se parece, ¿seguro que esa es Delair? - Pregunto Alexander, la chica se acerco a la pantalla para gritar algún improperio pero de la nada una cara igual se apareció al lado de ella.

- ¿quiénes son? - pregunto el clon.

- los amigos que intentan sacarte de la arena - viéndolas no se podía diferenciar en rostro a ninguna de las dos.

- Amanda Delaire Rivas - dijo a la cámara y sonrió. - y tú debes ser el que me ataco la otra noche verdad. -

- era necesario y lo sabes - la chica más amable que su contraparte dejo salir un suspiro, todavía me sentía mal por haberla atacado.

- No te preocupes, ya tengo rato allí, me acostumbre - eso no mejoro mi estado.

- ¿cómo te desconectas si estas siempre en modo pelea? - Alexander pregunto todo lo que estábamos pensando.

Si estas en modo pelea por más de dos días del juego, el sistema te avisa si quieres salir a descansar y puedes desconectarte, pero debes regresar si no te ponen una multa de experiencia y apareces justo donde te desconectaste.

Ninguno pregunto el porqué del cambio de sexo dentro del juego, era algo poco común pero que sucedía, las chicas evitaban ser acosadas y usaban el género contrario y así evitaban todo los problemas.

- así que mil enemigos y si lo que dice Eduardo esta en lo cierto no podemos pedir ayuda a los administradores, esta chungo verdad… - comenzó Daniel.

- si, Nize conto más o menos eso en la lista de amigos del clan, ha sí, el clan se llama Falakillid, además se nota que detrás de esto se mueve algo de dinero real ya que las cosas de la tienda de jagex están demasiado caras como para que todos gasten dinero y compren las cosas, a mi me dieron un amuleto de esos que usan, es de tipo compra y vale unos diez dólares, además imagina cuanto debe invertirse para comprar tanto -

- lo que debemos mirar primero es el cómo quitarles el dinero, creo que lo mejor es usar como dice Eduardo, el sistema trucado, así les dejamos sin ningún centavo, pero… es arriesgado. Si nos atrapan tendríamos más gente detrás de las líneas enemigas. - Delaire, la capturada hiso un gesto de cansancio y se sentó en la parte trasera a la vista de la cámara se recostó en el sillón de la sala y durmió.

En la cámara Alexander había bajado la cara, algo le atormentaba.

- ¿te pasa algo Alexander? - el chico levanto su cara y miro fijamente, luego giro su cara y empezó a hablar.

- lo que están haciendo esos es demasiado - agrego Alexander - antes de que conociera a eduard y a nize estuve en esa página, debías pagar cinco dólares y te garantizaban comida armaduras y armas para comenzar con ventaja en el beta, pague para ir adelantado, cuando salimos en la plaza tenía todo en el inventario, Salí por la puerta, estaban dos compañeros que conocí en los foros de Falakillid, me saludaron y empecé a caminar hacia el bosque, ellos se quedaron.

Recordaba.

- vengan, que nos alcanzaran los mejores lugares de entrenamiento -

- eso se puede evitar. - Dijo uno de los espadachines. saliendo un pequeño grupo de chicos de las murallas, venían platicando emocionados se encontraron de frente con los armados soldados.

- hola, ¿qué tal como estas? - el caballero no respondió y apuñalo al que le saludaba, la sangre comenzó a correr.

- pero que haces, déjalos, no era ese el plan, esto es abuso -

- la supervivencia del más fuerte - respondió el chico con cara de loco.

Alexander se detuvo he intento evitar nuestras miradas, todos guardábamos silencio.

- regrese dentro y me desconecte… Falakillid lo planeo desde el principio -

Sonó una llamada en mi computadora, uniéndola al grupo la presente:

- oigan esta es Alice mi… amiga, Es jefa de sistemas en la empresa donde trabajo. - ella sonrió y saludo a todos.

- Holas - dijo la chica y luego intento acomodarle el micrófono que le molestaba.

- que linda - dijo Delair.

- Bueno muchachos, tengo un plan pero este debe ser realizado a la perfección o si no todo se perderá, debemos enfocarnos, estos dos días serán decisivos para el futuro del juego. - agregue para comenzar.

- bueno muchachos y damitas lo primero es co…. - iniciaba Alice.

- haaaaa waaaajj - se escucho a alguien.

Levantándose Amanda Delaire de el sillón dejo salir un bostezo se estiro y grito algo como "Necesito a mi osito para dormir a gusto" luego de esto recordó la reunión que se estaba haciendo, miro la cámara con la cara llena de rubor, su hermano Daniel se puso la mano en la cara en negación y su hermana Delair empezó a sonrojarse y apago la cámara. Todos reímos.

Entre momentos de risa y planeaciones serias llego el día de la operación, al terminar la reunión llego un mensaje a mi celular.

Me deslice a la habitación, era la primera vez que estaba en aquel sitio, como dijo Nize: "después de estar en un sitio era fácil regresar a él con magia", estaba en la catedral de los antiguos dioses de Gielinor, en varrock, las columnas grisáceas se levantaban imponentes, sosteniendo una cúpula de cristales de colores que filtraban la luz a la perfección creando un caleidoscopio de colores en mis ojos, vestido de armadura de cuero y capa negra me escabullí en la sala vacía, se escuchaba unas palabras en el aire, un rezo que poco a poco aumento de potencia.

- por los días de gloria, por las noches de paz, por las pequeñas batallas, por las grandes victorias por siempre… - la vos sonó como si mas de una persona compusieran a la vez aquel sonido.

- Dioses de la guerra - dije, era una clave que venía junto con el mensaje en mi celular.

- así que te has leído todo lo que existe en las wikis, pocas personas aprecian la creación de un mundo como este. - una figura hecha de telas y gases se poso sobre el centro de brillo del vitral en la parte frontal de la catedral, floto sobre las aguas sagradas del recinto y se deslizo hacia mí, los rostros de todas las estatuas del lugar le siguieron. - el conocimiento es poder - agrego - sin conocimiento el hombre es solo la criatura más frágil del planeta.

- pero tengo el poder, tengo la idea, tendré el conocimiento. ¿Verdad? - la forma de un manto vacio de tela negra con bordes rojos se dividió en otras dos más, el trió de voces ahora bien separadas se presento.

- Soy Efe,Eos,Esile -dijeron y cada voz se alzo al decir su nombre, entendí algunas palabras, era griego.

- tú tienes un plan que a nosotros nos conviene per que jamás aceptaremos que existió - señalo todo con los brazos abiertos - esta algo más que dinero, algo más que simple y banal moneda, detrás de esto hay sueños y trabajo, esfuerzo y poder. Si… poder, el conocimiento.

Me senté en la banca larga, eche mis brazos delante y acomode mi capa.

- si lo logro, entonces eso -

- jamás abra sucedido - termino el trió de voces.

- la información es la clave. - un pequeño ítem bolo de sus manos y cayó sobre la mia, cuando regrese la mirada a él, este ya no estaba. - la luz de el vitral se segó un momento pero no quise quitar la cara.

Tenía en la mano algo, Era una nota escrita que después de darle una ojeada desapareció entre mis dedos sin dejar rastro.

- esto jamás sucedió - Dije y Salí de la catedral.


	4. Capitulo 4 El Duelo

******VOL 1 CAP 4**

**Legalidades:** Novela ligera basada en Sword art online de (Reki Kawahara), la idea principal así como los personajes son de mi autoría, esta es una obra para fan de runescape (Jagex Ltd) y SAO. Disfrútala.

_(Alguno de los personajes y lugares son de propiedad ajena a mí, si esta obra afecta en algo las creaciones de sus respectivos dueños, no duden en comunicarse con migo y se tomaran los correctivos)_

**Obra escrita totalmente por: **

Genaro Enrique Escobar González.

Panamá, República de Panamá Abril 2014.

**Publicada bajo editorial:** (Panamá) Golden castile ® - Publicación gratuita.

**Correo:** Goldencastile **Teléfono:** (507) 62412952

**Del autor:** al terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de Sao me quedo la idea en la cabeza de "¿cómo sería ese juego (Runescape) si pudiera entrar en él?" La duda me consumió por algunos días, pero decidido a dar vida a mis ideas abrí mi laptop y comencé a dejar salir mis pensamientos. Espero este escrito llene todas las expectativas que tienes de aquel lugar a donde todos deseamos llegar…

Agradezco la ayuda brindada por todos los compañeros de juego y los miembros de las páginas de Runescape, en especial a mis amigos del clan Dioses de la guerra, un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Gracias por la ayuda y espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.

Dedicado a mi ángel "Siempre en mi mente"

**Genaro Escobar González **

* * *

**Volumen 1| Capitulo 4**

**Domingo 24 de julio de 2030 6:11 AM**

**Bosque norte de rio Lumb.**

El día llego y todos estábamos en nuestro lugar, me sudaban las manos (o eso estaría sucediendo si esa reacción estuviera programada) mire a un lado, Delair tan diferente a su yo real sonrió, Nize seguía explicando el plan a Daniel mientras esperaban la víctima.

El chico apareció entre los matorrales del norte, justo donde antes la hermana de Daniel había sido secuestrada, levantándose Daniel tomo su barita y empezó a recitar el conjuro, yo cargue la ballesta con flechas de bajo daño y apunte.

Era aquel chico que vi en el inicio de Devius, su rostro blancuzco y grandes ojos… El elfo.

- ¡calma!, pendejos que soy del clan no ven mis insignias, es que últimamente están muy tontacos - gritaba el chico al sentir entre los ojos el golpe de la flechita de madera que reboto en la protección de su casco.

- salgan, ya sé que son ustedes, dense por vencidos, seguro y hago que les castiguen por andar capturando en día de gran apuesta, salgan he dicho - el caballero de capa azul y armadura de hierro aclaraba su vista en busca de los que lo atacaban desde la maleza.

- … Linare Velrito ¡ - termino el chico el conjuro y un montón de lianas salieron alrededor de el chico atrapándolo, eran lianas de alto poder, hasta hace poco pensaba que Daniel era caballero pero en realidad es mago, usaba armadura para despistar.

Las lianas ataron con fuerza al soldado y salimos de los matorrales para llevárnoslo.

Salto Delair de la nada y le golpeo con una macana de madera en la frente.

- ¿así o mas fuerte? - me pregunto.

- un poquito más fuerte -

- bueno - levanto su mano y con fuerza golpeo al capturado.

- ¡ Awch! -

**2. Pantano de lumb, Nido de dragones abandonado. **

- … Y el motivo no lo conozco. - termino el caballero y miro a su compañero quien bostezaba de pereza - seguro desea unírsenos, pero después del teatrito que nos monto la ultima vez se lo pondré difícil, a ver qué tan pro esta. -

Platicaba un caballero de armadura negra con su compañero un arquero de poca armadura con una gran ballesta de brazos metálicos montada y lista.

- ¿no te da miedo que se dispare? - pregunto una vos entre la penumbra del pantano, la noche caminaba hacia ellos y a las tres de la tarde el pantano parecía tener la hora de la cena.

- no. No me da miedo, por lo general esto - toco con cariño el arma- solo sabe disparase a la cabeza de los que quiere probarla y de los muerto no me arrepiento.

Frente a ellos una capa negra apareció, cubriendo con oscuridad un rostro blanquecino con ojos como el cielo.

El caballero cubierto por una capa se destapo.

- Alexander - dijo el caballero de armaduras negras sin quitarle la mirada ni por un segundo - así que ahora quieres unirte.

- algo así -

- ya te decidiste a ser de los vencedores y dejar de jugar al héroe, pues bueno ahora no te necesitamos, el clan domina todo el centro del mapa, los mejores lugares de caza, las mejores minas y demás tenemos mucho dinero.

- dinero que será robado este día - dijo Alexander bajando la cabeza con un tono lúgubre.

- de que hablas, ¿estás loco?, imposible -

- los administradores darán reinicio a el juego hoy, el beta será rehecho y usted… bueno ustedes se quedaran sin nada. - el arquero bajo la ballesta de su hombro y la apunto a Alexander - pero… esto se puede evitar, se quien es el traidor que está haciendo la lista.

- que lista -

- la de servidores, solo debes dañar el servidor donde están los datos y después alegar que lo daño algún incidente, todos perderán sus cosas a menos que me dejen unirme a ustedes -

- crees que no se entiendo de esto, si modifican el servidor se vera por todas partes… Estamos en todas partes -

- en Panamá hay una compañía que guarda datos, se quien es el que dañara el servidor, solo un clik y todo su plan se va al carajo - el caballero retrocedió por instinto, al parecer su información de los servidores se había equivocado.

- imposible… dime ¿quién es el traidor? - el caballero no respondió.

- crees que soy tonto, quiero el diez por ciento de todo el dinero que se salve, ustedes están en una encrucijada, o me dan el dinero o lo pierden todo, en este momento jagex está investigando, cada movimiento, ustedes están en líos si no me dan lo que quiero. -

- vamos Alex, somos amigos… Dime - abogando a su amistad el caballero avanzo, Alex no respondió solo se limito a arquear su sonrisa con desagrado.

- te sacaremos la información - dijo el arquero.

Alexander sonrió imperceptiblemente y después saco su espada.

- parece que debí hablar con gente más… comprensiva, mejor los mato y contacto con otros -

Unas palabras se escucharon en un idioma extraño para Alexander, de inmediato una alerta apareció en su visión, sonrió de nuevo el caballero. Esta vez de una manera más visible.

Corrió contra el arquero, este retrocedió de un salto y activo su arma, la saeta corto el aire y paso cerca del caballero pero no lo golpeo, desenfundo sus dagas el arquero y recibió la espada de Alexander entre ellas, retrocedió un paso por la fuerza del golpe. La velocidad en la que se movía Alexander sorprendió a sus contrincantes.

Retrocedió Alexander y dio ignorar al aviso que seguía brillando en su campo de visión "Advertencia sistema de dolor al máximo."

Alexander corrió contra el caballero de negro y atacando con todas sus fuerzas empezó una pelea muy pareja entre ellos a la vista del arquero que cargo otra saeta.

- nunca fuiste lo suficiente bueno como para matar, nunca serás de los nuestros, ahora te sacaremos la verdad a golpes - extendió su espada el caballero y Alexander no la pudo esquivar, se enterró en su anatomía unos centímetros, la armadura detuvo el avance de la espada pero el caballero retrocedió con los ojos blanqueados de dolor. Cayó al piso y vio su hp caer casi al rojo, - - ¿esto es el límite? - recordando el llamado limite de dolor, la configuración máxima de dolor que se podía poner sin dañar el cuerpo, era un poder de magos de nivel máximo y también una habilidad de los administradores," alguien de "arriba" estaba involucrado".

- ¡sufre!- el puño del caballero negro cayó sobre el rostro del rubio, sus labios dejaron salir polígonos rojos, cayó sobre un charco de agua de pantano.

Los golpes continuaron cayéndole, cuando estaba por ver su Hp caer a cero el arquero le recogió y puso su mano sobre él, le curó metiendo una pócima a la fuerza en su boca.

- creíste que eso era todo verdad, siempre crees que las cosas acaban con el cero de su Hp, Pero no, estarás un rato mas con nosotros - el caballero empujo con los pies al arquero quien cayó al piso.

Jalo la pierna del caballero negro y le hiso caer, giro para esquivar la espada que caía. Se levanto y utilizando su poción de vida, pero el dolor no se fue, inclinándose se agarro el estomago donde antes estaba la cortada, los contrincantes atacaron.

Una saeta brillo cerca de su cara y en un último segundo la esquivo moviendo su cabeza, corrió contra el caballero y se enfrento de nuevo, un tajo vertical, otro en diagonal después de sacar del camino la espada giro y metió su espada en el cuerpo del caballero, salpico y cayó al piso, más afectado, al parecer el sistema de dolor era por área.

Otra saeta voló, el caballero la intento esquivar, esta vez se clavo en la parte alta de su muslo y Alexander dejo salir un grito sordo y cayó de rodillas agarrándose la saeta.

El arquero se acerco con una gran sonrisa.

- ahora veras lo que en verdad es sufrir. - cargo una saeta de hierro en la arma y disparo, la flechita se clavo en su hombro izquierdo y el caballero cayó de espaldas de una manera poco natural.

Cargo otra flecha, la disparo, se enterró en su estomago, el caballero dejo salir un grito y luego silencio.

- no… te diré nada - el arquero apoyo su pie cerca de la flecha, la bota agravaba la herida pero el hp no caía para libérale de aquel dolor, las flechitas eran de tan baja calidad.

El caballero susurro algo, el arquero se acerco para escuchar sus últimas palabras.

- dime quien nos traicionara, dímelo y acabare con tu dolor rápidamente -

- …..Dolor - susurro y lo anterior no se escucho.

- que, puedo hacerte sufrir mucho mas sab… - el caballero se movió raídamente ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, haciendo que el arquero perdiera el equilibrio, cayó sobre la daga que Alexander sostenía con el filo hacia arriba, dejo salir un grito sin aire y se quedo allí tirado.

Levantándose Alexander empezó a cojear para salir del área.

Una vos se escucho detrás de él.

- dime el nombre - Alexander se dio la vuelta y vio los ojos de aquel caballero, su capa escarlata y las gemas de su corona, escupió al suelo y agarro su espada.

La espada de Alexander se clavo en su estomago y vio caer su Hp rápidamente.

- crees que te dejare escapar. - se acerco el líder y tomo la espada de Alexander, su mano izquierda empujo el filo un poco más, la Hp de Alexander en vez de bajar, se regeneraba.

- maldición - susurro Alexander.

- irónico, no crees - el líder de las arenas giraba con suavidad la espada a cada lado, Alexander palidecía de dolor.

- tengo el máximo nivel de magia, podríamos estar aquí todo un día, te curare te dañare, y tu gritaras y harás sonidos que creías incapaz de crear, he visto el dolor de alguien hasta el punto de su propia muerte, no me crees, aunque sea un juego el dolor que sientes para tu mente es real, morirás - la última palabra la dijo en el oído de Alexander algunas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro, sus ojos azules se derretían sobre el hombro del líder los Falakillid, pasaron dos horas antes de que se rindiera y dijera lo que él esperaba escuchar.

**3. Habitación alquilada, ciudad de al-karid**

- ¡¿pero por que yo?! - se quejo Delair de su trabajo.

- si por que él, ¡auch! ya déjame no le diré a nadie - Delair miro con desprecio al caballero atado y lo golpeo con una macana de madera de baja calidad.

- ¡auuu! -

- no te lo repetiremos Delair, quédate, recuerda que cada minuto golpearlo, ¿vale? -reprendió Daniel, la chica saco una mueca de su rostro y luego me miro, estaba yo pensativo viendo desde el cuarto el sol caer y la gente que se amontonaba a la entrada de la arena a lo lejos.

Daniel se acomodo su nueva armadura y miro su menú. - todo listo - dijo al final ahora unido al clan de los Falakillid gracias a nuestro capturado y puesta su armadura estaba listo para la acción.

- ¿qué? ¡No tan duro ¡ no ves que solo con golpearme suavemen… ¡ por que fue eso! Es cada minuto no entiendes! - la chica lo miro con odio y dejo caer otro golpe más fuerte - ¡ya me callo! No me golpees - sonrió Daniel saliendo del cuarto.

- crees que sea seguro dejarlo con ella, te aseguro que sufrirá mucho - Se preocupaba Nize.

- nada, Nize, que sufra no ves que ella lo disfruta - dejo caer la macana sobre él, No entendí por que fue ese golpe.

- que no me golpes, ¡sado! - la macana callo unas tres veces rápido sobre su cabeza y el chico se quedo tirado en el suelo.

- levántame… Por favor - dijo el atado.

Las calles estaban vacías, era un atardecer dorado en al-karid, me despedí de Daniel y no dirigimos a la fortaleza.

A la salida de la ciudad una figura rubia conocida se acerco tambaleando.

**- **Me desconectare chicos - dijo mientras se acariciaba el abdomen, Nize se apresuro a atraparlo antes de que callera.

- ¿Todo bien? - le pregunte, el movió su mano de lado a lado un "más o menos".

- Creo que con esto salde mis pecados, ¿No? - el chico se desconecto mientras estaba en manos de Nize.

- Espero que este bien - se preocupo el mago.

- Si… Espero que este bien, siempre exagera… una salida muy teatral - Nize sonrió y me siguió rumbo a las arenas.

**4. Fortaleza de los Falakillid, arena de duelos.**

Desde que entramos a la arena todos nos miraban con recelo, hablaban entre sí al vernos pasar, las luces se encendieron en la ciudad cuando el sol se desapareció, el cambio de iluminación fue vitoreado por todo los soldados quienes se empujaban por ver las peleas reales y apostar en las arregladas, era la gran noche, se celebraba cada cinco días del juego.

Me senté en la sala principal, las velas se sacudían con cada brisa y sentía las apuñalan tés mirada de todos.

Abrí el menú de mi visión y comencé a revisarlo. "como siempre que quería ignorar lo que sucedía"

- ¿algún ítem nuevo? - pregunto sentándose el soldado con que había peleado la primera vez, ahora savia su nombre, era "Salmoneus"-

- nada salm, nada nuevo, ni valioso, pero esta algo desordenado -

Movía mis dedos sobre el aire, Nize metió la cara sobre unos bocadillos sin quitar atención a la conversación.

- hoy es un gran día ¿no lo crees ed? -

- sí, hoy pienso obtener mucho dinero -

El caballero cambio su expresión y luego movió la mano.

- ¿!pero qué!? - sentí las manos de dos soldados tomarme y levantarme sin problemas, me arrastraron y Nize se quedo mirándome.

- Nize, ¡Marcus! Ayuda - El no hiso nada a mis gritos de ayuda, tenía sus propios líos, dos gigantones estaban detrás de él. Engullo los bocadillos que quedaba en el plato rápidamente antes de hablar con Salmoneus.

- ¿Bueno y ahora? - dijo el mago al verme salir de la habitación cargado por dos gorilas.

Uno de los grandulones tomo el último bocadillo de Nize de su mano y se lo comió.

- también al mago - tomaron al mago y lo llevaron en otra dirección. Me acercaron a una roca de tele puerto y me pararon sobre ella, no importaba cuanto me moviera no podía zafarme de sus manos.

La cárcel oscura me recibió, tirado sobre un piso hecho de clavos y con un guardia que miraba con atención los mecanismos que movían el piso y me mantenían en modo combate.

- tu aquí - nooo! ¿Ahora quien nos sacara? - la chica se acerco con cuidado intentando no lastimarse mucho con el piso.

- no sé qué paso, todo está bien, no te preocupes - la chica se quedo a mi lado. Abrasándome.

- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien -

Moví mis manos sin que se dieran cuenta sobre mi menú de ítems y preste algunas cosas a la chica, todo sin que el soldado que nos vigilaba se diera cuenta. Ella sonrió y me miro atenta.

- media hora - dijo.

- serán una muy larga media hora - suspire, el chico que estaba junto a mí se quedo mirando una luna celeste a través de los barrotes.

_Fortaleza de los Falakillid, arena de duelos. _

- Daniel Rivas - el chico asintió a la guardia y ella al verlo fijamente le lanzo un guiño coqueto, el caballero bajo la cabeza ruborizado y entro a la arena, los escalones dieron una vuelta alrededor de la Columba del norte y llego a la sala alta, las arenas estaban llenas de gente, sentándose en un puesto vacio se quedo al lado de un chico de anteojos y armadura ligeramente grande.

- entonces yo lo apuñale de frente, sin miedo, ¿verdad jefe? - miro al soldado a su lado quien se mantenía pensativo - entonces lo atravesé, ¿sabes la fuerza que se necesita para travesar a alguien como él?, estaba yo emocionado, le grite al rostro y el callo arrodillado, ¿verdad jefe? - el jefe no respondió. - luego apareció ese mago que lo acompaña y me fulmino. - todo en el área hacían como que escuchaban, el chico continuo delirando en sus recuerdo y contando otras batallas igual de épicas, Daniel se levanto y se acerco a la barandilla.

Los carteles se levantaban y todos hacían sus apuestas.

- disculpa - ¿hem? - ¿me das un ítem de apuesta?, el mío lo perdí - toma. - extendió su mano el del cartel y dio el ítem de apuesta, que ahora hasta tenia textura.

Era una tablilla de madera con bordes de metal, tenía un cristal traslucido en el centro y se ilumino al momento, dos nombre aparecieron, Daniel aposto.

En un instante la parte sobre la arena, en el techo de la estructura resplandeció una lucecita purpura, seguro era lo que Alice les había explicado. Una "intromisión del hacker"

Las monedas se multiplicaron en su inventario y luego de esto se quedo en la parte alta mirando la arena. Esperando.

_Fortaleza de los Falakillid, arena de duelos, palacio de los líderes. _

- Eduard G. Reinz, nacido en panamá, universitario y además… - dijo el caballero de armadura dorada y capa escarlata - además un perro de jagex, trabajas para GCnet, encargado de los servidores de Devius virtual para centro América, sorprendente sabiendo que solo eres estudiante, ¿no? -

El puño del soldado a mi lado golpeo de nuevo mi mentón, sentía cómo se movían todos los huesos de mi cara (eso si se tomaron el tiempo de programarlo).

- esto es mi territorio, este mundo ahora nos pertenece, que vengan sus administradores, hay tanto dinero aquí que si nos lo quitaran existiría un agujero de barios Terabyte (2) en tus queridos servidores, estos no son tontos, solo ya se rindieron. Y tú aquí asiéndoles de perro, recogiendo información de los "involucrados", solo eres el perro que rastrea cuando sus amos dejaron la casería. Regresa a tu casa - el puño callo de nuevo en mi rostro, seguro era extraño, el mensaje de advertencia de dolor y aquella punzante sensación de huesos rotos me mantenía aun consiente, no me podría desmallar, el sistema me tenia atrapado.

- échenlo a la arena, quítenle todo y háganlo sufrir un rato - ordeno el jefe.

- señor… sin bloqueo - dijo el que me golpeaba con una sonrisa maligna.

- sin el bloqueo, a ver como llora - respondió el líder dándose la vuelta.

- ¿y el mago? - preguntaron por Nize.

- entretente un rato con él, luego lo metemos a la arena - la sonrisa del loco creció más dejando ver uno grandes dientes blancos in naturalmente puntiagudos.

El túnel que llevaba a las arena desde el lado de los reclusos era aun más oscuro y húmedo que el contrario, cientos de chicos estaban en las cárceles, algunos habían dejado de jugar, en las redes los ataques eran clasificados como "Errores de posicionamiento de caracteres" pero esto era verdadero abuso de un grupo de Hackers, entre en la arena y mire hacia arriba, cara conocida, ciento de desconocidos, la pele estaba en el modo más doloroso.

- bueno niño ahora sin magos ni ayudas - dijo un caballero de armadura completa y mirada siniestra.

Una estocada en mi ahora desprotegido cuerpo, sin armas no pude hacer más que sentir como mi cuerpo era cortado una y otra vez, el momento llego y Daniel desde las gradas aposto a mí, no gano nada ya que fui muerto.

Aparecí en la roca tele puerto de la arena y de inmediato me regresaron a la arena.

La mayoría de los presentes no entendía, solo seguía los Pasos que decían los del letrero y ganaban dinero, los demás solo sonreían al ver al perro de jagex sufrir.

Antes de todo me habían quitado todos mis ítems ni siquiera algo que me permitiera defenderme como a los demás reclusos.

Utilizaba mi poder de aguante una y otra vez para disminuir el dolor, esto casi no funcionaba pero seguía usando. Una y otra vez. Los minutos eran horas.

- Re… Rest - decía ya casi sin obtener los beneficios anestésicos.

Mire el reloj y esta vez no deje me que arrastraran, el dolor era insoportable pero era el último combate.

- déjame, puedo solo - dije y me levante, me temblaban las rodillas.

Antes de enfrentar al soldado se escucho una voz sobre todas las demás.

- queridos compañeros, amigos de Falakillid - la multitud alzo sus voces y vasos al escuchar el nombre de sus clan, el vocero continuo luego de calmar a la multitud con una seña de sus manos. - hoy entre nosotros uno de los perros de jagex ha venido a detener nuestro avance, está aquí, es ese - me señalo - recuérdenlo, ese es el que intento detener a Falakillid y ahora sufre su castigo. - todos gritaban, Daniel me miro y miro su reloj. - y aquí el líder de región, nuestro señor de lumb, vorrock y karid ¡Darius Nofal! - término y todos continuaron gritando -

- ¿así que serás tú?, el que mate al perro - dije y pase mi mano por la boca como quien se quita sangre, el caballero de armadura dorada sonreía a su público. Bajo la mirada y lanzo un hechizo sobre mí, estaba armado con espada pero creo que solo la iba a utilizar para matarme al final.

- cobarde - dije con la poca resistencia que me quedaba, me caí de rodillas y él se acercó con paso firme y amenazante, mi vida callo a cero y sentía como cada hueso de mi cuerpo estaba roto. Caí al lado de la roca, podía escuchar la multitud gritar a lo lejos, estaba en el tele puerto, mire la hora.

- …nuestro señor lo purificara con dolor, sufre perro - el caballero termino su discurso y me dejaron de rodillas dentro de la arena de nuevo.

- ves que ningún administrador vendrá a salvarte, estas solo - apretó su espada y corrió contra mi yo sonreí y agachado recibí todo los golpes, era hora pero quería que llegara a la parte donde se embriagaba de alegría, así sería mejor.

Mi vida estuvo pendiendo de un hilo al final, utilizaba mi poder de mitigar el dolor una y otra vez me levante y mirando mis estados sonreí, el caballero se lleno de odio y me ataco, lo esquive y corrí a la esquina contraria. La multitud gritaba.

- ¡muere! - sin darme cuenta el líder ya estaba detrás de mí, no entendía si era un poder o fue lo suficientemente rápido como para que no lo viera.

Su espada se metió en mi cuerpo y mi hp cayó al piso estaba en menos de cinco por ciento, el caballero levanto las mano y yo sintiendo el dolor punzante veía los polígonos salir de mi cuerpo, lo escuche.

- todos apuesten este perro nos dará más dinero - las manos se movieron, las apuestas se hicieron, los miembros de falakillid vitorearon a su líder.

- sabes… que cuando arrinconas a un animal salvaje este puede dejar salir todo su poder, sabes… que me subestimast R, entiendes que caíste en mi trampa. - el caballero se giro y me vio de pie.

Hice el movimiento de regeneración de aguante que había estado repitiendo toda la pelea y esta vez un sonidito en mi me aviso que el nuevo nivel estaba disponible, junto con este una runa de curación y una tarjeta de movimiento especial.

- ¿qué aras?, estarás aquí toda la noche si no es que te mueres, nadie te salvara. - el caballero me ataco con todo para poner fin a la batalla, la runa en mi mano brillo y mi vida se lleno completa.

Delaire en la habitación miro hacia el cielo cuando un mensajito en su pantalla salpico, se levanto y se acerco a la puerta.

"Ha estado más de dos días en modo combate, ¿desea desconectarse para descansar?" - le dio un clic al botón aceptar y tal como lo decía la notita del moderador apareció otro mensaje.

"Tienes objetos prestados en tu inventario deseas regresarlos a su dueño" ella acepto y desapareció a la vista del extrañado guardia.

- Oye tú… ¿qué crees que haces? - tras ella quedo un montón de lucecitas que caían como nieve llevadas por la briza.

Mi armadura se equipo en un parpadeo y mi capa negra ondeo al viento, en mi mano dos dagas de alta calidad resplandecieron, esquive al caballero armado con un estoque en su espalda, antes de que se diera vuelta lo empuje con fuerza contra la pared, estaba extrañado de lo sucedido su ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, un combo completo de daga lo dejaron contra el muro algunos segundos. Mis dagas estaban por romperse, moví mis manos con agilidad en medio de un salto y la espada se equipo, un asqueroso sonido se escucho y la espada lo atravesó, la deje metida en su pecho, la vida del enemigo estaba en naranja mientras chillaba de dolor. "El poder de dolor era por área y no importa cuánto intento apagarlo no lo logro"

Me empujo con un poder de magia y empezó a curarse, logro llevar su barra de vida al área verde pero se inclino para evita que el dolor lo dominara. Se tomo una poción a todo esto estaba en una equina mirando mi inventario, mis manos leyeron la tarjeta nueva, savia que era, entendía que esto era lo mejor que podía usar en ese momento "larga distancia, daño continuo, arma, regresar" leí la información de la tarjeta sin cuidado.

- no puedes contra mí, perro, los de jagex no impedirán que domine este lugar. -

- ¿jagex?, está muy equivocado líder, yo también estoy aprovechando errores del juego, algunos que hasta ustedes desconocen, la información es poder. - el caballero me ataco con un poder de magia y bajo un poco mi vida- no importa cuánto lo intentes ya está decidido, perderás.

- calla - soltó la espada y empezó a crear una bola de energía con ambas manos.

Mi espada voló en el aire, - "no es posible lanzar un arma de manos"- pensó el caballero al ver la arma entrar en su cuerpo, ambas dagas aparecieron en mis manos y comencé a lanzarlas, jalando la mano hacia tras la daga regresaba a mí con fuerza era lanzada de nuevo, era como telequinesis, las armas volaban y se enterraban en su anatomía. Me iba acercando al caballero mientras avanzaba golpeándolo, la creación de la bola de energía se detuvo.

- ¿qué es esto? -

Sentí que se acercaba el final del combo.

El caballero apareció una espada larga plateada con una gema roja en su empuñadura, salpico el aire el ataque, el sonido de voces que había imperado ahora era remplazado por un silencio mortal, los polígonos rojos flotaban en el aire, mi vida callo hasta el área roja, tome la espada que me intentaba atravesar y jalándola de sus manos retrocedí.

- el caballero desarmado se tambaleaba al otro lado de la habitación, en las puertas se mantenían un montón de soldados esperándome para atacarme, pero en ese momento solo era él y yo.

- ¿qué error de sistema es? - se levanto como pudo para recuperar algo de dignidad.

- si prestas tus ítems a alguien que esté en la arena de duelos y luego esa persona se desconecta, no importa donde estés, las cosas llegan a tu inventario, no pusiste limitantes de armas para poder usar la espada y la magia, sellaste tu destino al dañarme, cada que me regeneraba subía un poco más, rumbo a tener la runa de curación y la habilidad especial otorgada a los nivel 50 " UMSI" - el caballero tambaleante se quedo quieto del otro lado, seguro y sentía todo el dolor de haber sido apuñalado y atravesado infinidad de veces.

- ¿y las espadas? - Pregunto, seguro estaba ganando tiempo para hacer algún movimiento, vi sus dedos moverse suavemente en su mano derecha, era un movimiento de dardo, lanzaría un proyectil con sus manos.

- la espada, es un movimiento de nivel cincuenta, "Cadenas de guardián" al llegar a cincuenta desbloqueas el poder dominante de tu primer jefe derrotado, para mí fue el guardián de la celda - el caballero ya cansado de mi monologo lanzo el dardo que se incrusto en mi hombro.

Mi vida bajo un poquito más, estaba en rojo.

- este mundo tiene demasiados líos como para que los hackers intente dañarlo aun mas - mis manos que sostenían la espada larga del caballero se estiraron, di una vuelta, al terminar el giro con todas mis fuerzas solté la espada, esta voló por los aires y se clavo en la cara del caballero, se desplomo pero la espada lo sostuvo atravesado, clavado al muro. Un sonido desagradable soltó, seguro que aquellos segundo había sido los más doloroso de toda su vida.

Daniel vio el sistema llenar su inventario de monedas, sonó una alerta en el lugar, trescientos billones de monedas en su inventario y el sistema fallo, de la nada el techo del lugar empezó a romperse, un ojo amarillo apareció en el fallo de pixeles, el gran ojo se poso sobre Daniel y hablo con una voz tenebrosa y fuerte.

- ¡tú! ¡Muere! - en mi visión el icono de combate apareció, todo el lugar se convirtió en un área de pelea multijugador, Daniel intento correr fuera del lugar, el caballero de armadura grande con anteojos intento detenerlo, desenfundo su espada y luego de esto Delair lo clavo con una flecha a la mesa de las comida, Daniel salió corriendo hacia su hermana que estaba acompañada del caballero que se supone debería matar, Daniel dudo pero no se detuvo, las flechas volaron en su dirección al igual a mí un montón de flechas me llegaron, me clavaron al suelo, me desplome mirando el gran ojo amarillo sobre el techo.

De la nada… silencio, todo se congelo, el ojo chispeaba y la sombra en capa de administrador apareció a su lado, extendió su mano, lo toco.

- advertencia, por un fallo mayor de sistema debemos reiniciar el servidor… gracias -Dijo una vos femenina, la de la anunciadora de Devius virtual, las flechas estaban quietas en el aire, Daniel no se podía mover. El servidor se cerró con un silencioso chasquido.

"Servidor desconectado, regresamos en: 5:59:59."

El servidor estuvo cerrado toda el día, el lunes a las seis de la mañana se abrió de nuevo.

**5. Beta**

Aparecí en varrok, de nuevo baje por la escalera y corrí por los campos fuera de la ciudad, atravesé las aéreas de casa de dragones jóvenes que estaban llenas de chicos valientes, crucé entre un par de jóvenes que caminaban sin preocupaciones por la antigua ruta de recolección de Falakillid.

- oye tú, con calma - levante la mano para disculparme y continúe.

- ¿estás bien Anabel? - ella solo se quedo viendo mi espada que desparecía en la distancia.

Al final llegue a una curva, en vez de ir hacia el camino desértico seguí bajando la colina, un golpe de brisa fresca me empujo mientras atravesaba el puente de Lumb, de madera rustica y techado.

Al final del puente un grupo de jugadores esperaba. " dos chicas" en avatar idéntico de chico, un joven de cabellos negros alborotados, un rubio de ojos azules, un elfo que por algún motivo se volvió amigo nuestro y un mago de anteojos que atendía su chat.

- ¿No tienes nada? - le preguntaba Delaire a Daniel.

- Nop, solo una notita, a ver que dice: les pide perdón el sistema de Devius virtual por los inconvenientes atentamente: Esile.

- raro nombre para un Administrador - agrego Nize.

- Bueno muchachos vamos un dragón nos espera. - dije y seguí corriendo, mis músculos no se cansaban, seguía corriendo, nada nos detenía.

Al llegar a la muralla un gran grupo de soldados atacaban la fortaleza, era un momento tan épico que no nos detuvimos a preguntar, arremetimos contra la muralla. El dragón lanzo un rugido y se levanto lanzado fuego sobre todos.

Mi vida bajo un poco y mire a un lado, ahora tenía un grupo de amigos, nize lanzo su ya conocido poder de cáliz de sangre.

- ¡AL ATAQUE! - cuando todos retrocedían este grupito de locos entro por la puerta, no temían a nada.

Cuando Devius virtual comenzó en julio de 2030 se les advirtió a todos los jugadores que la primera persona en dominar el castillo de willderness se podría quedar con todo lo que obtuviera en el beta, un grupo de hackers puso su mira en el nuevo juego e intento dominarlo, de algún modo los servidores los detectaron y aumentaron la protección, el incidente no paso de un simple intento, el mundo de los juego, al memos el mundo de Devius virtual seguía lejos para los tramposos.

"Declaración oficial de Hechos sucedidos en Devius virtual". Leí en el periódico que descansaba en mi sala, abrí la cortina para poder ver un amanecer más desde mi cuarto.

**CONTINUARA…**

"Gracias por leer el volumen 1, espero que te gustara… comenta y deja tu critica de esta obra. Gracias "

**Notas del autor:**

**1. willderness | paramo: **castillo al norte de varrok, fortaleza que puede ser controlada por los jugadores, la persona que mantenga el castillo al acabarse el beta pude llevarse cuanto quiera del beta.

**2.** **Terabyte:** medida de información correspondiente a mil Gigabytes "Relativamente".


End file.
